Fate's Cruel Little Game
by ChocolatLuv
Summary: It's the start of a new life in Rakuzan, the esteemed school in Kyoto. When fate decides to play a cruel game, what do you get? You get two people, their friends, their enemies, their family, and a story. This is how she came to know and possibly love the absolute emperor. But will they ever get their happy ending? AkashiXOC -Previously known as Side Character-
1. Chapter 1 Beginning

**_So this is my first fanfic ever _ Please support me! I'm not really confident in my writings..._**

**_But I really love Akashi Seijuuro. I mean like. Who doesn't?_**

**_Couldn't formally introduce myself, but. My name's Chocolat. And in case you didnt notice. Im married to chocolate._**

**_3 you chocolate! _**

**_Disclaimer. I don't own KnB. Only my OCs_**

* * *

_I was never meant to be the main character. I was only there to support, to help, to inherit._

_I was simply a character in the shadows. I was simply born a side character._

When I was in middle school, I had everything I ever wanted, needed, and wished for. It was perfect. At least, that's what they thought..

Yes, I had everything, my family was one of the richest in Japan. Rivaling the Akashi Corps and several other famous financial companies, it easily made it to the Top 25 Companies in the world. But the thing is, I don't actually have _everything_ in the world. That one thing I never had was the one thing that I envied from everyone I saw.

It was the love of _parents._

My parents were always focused on my twin sister, Sayuri. Sayuri was my younger sister whom I always, sort of..Envied. _She_ was the one who had everything in the world. Even though I was always trying my best to please my parents, I was never able to. It was always Sayuri. Sayuri this, Sayuri that. I just didn't understand even though they told me why I was to be the embodiment of perfection. I was the one who was heir to the Akiyama Corps, so I was expected to hold perfection.

_Perfect poise. Perfect language. Perfect manners. Perfect intelligence. Perfect face._

I was expected all those things, and all of those I have accomplished. I was able to create a facade so real that nobody would be able to tell the true me behind my mask.

The true me you ask? Well, I've always, always wanted to be like my sister. Kind, gentle, friendly, sociable. But most of all, I want to be _loved_.

Love is a strong word. But, thanks to two people, I was able to feel some love even though they weren't my parents. I loved my grandparents and in return, they loved me. They taught me everything they knew, told me everything I wanted to know, and listened to me when I was sad.

Sayuri never needed them. She had Mother and Father.

But I always wondered.

What would it be, feel, seem like. If I was born just...two minutes later that Sayuri? Would that have changed everything that I faced during my life?

I've always wanted to feel how she felt when she was embraced by Mother and Father.

When she was praised by them.

When she was kissed by them.

When she was given a warm and caring smile by them.

But I also wondered. Did she ever think of it in my point of view?

Did she ever wondered how I felt?

Did she pity me? But I dont need pity. I don't and will never need it.

That's what I say and think but. Every once and then, everyone just wants someone to understand them right?

So I wonder. What would it be like if I was her instead?

But...that would be selfish right? I don't want anything like that.

I love Sayuri. I love my grandparents. I love my parents.

But how could I live on like this without regrets when I have this thought buried in my head?

For once. I just want someone to know the real me. To accept the real me. To love the real me just for me.

But that's impossible.

I'm popular at school. Beautiful. Smart. Courageous. Gentle. Kind. Helpful. Athletic.

She's popular at school. Beautiful. Smart. Frightened easily. Gentle. Loving. Helpful. Kind.

But there's always one thing that bothered me when they describe me.

One thing they say is, "Daughter and heir of Akiyama."

I didn't want to be called that. Never.

All I ever wanted was to be free. Free as a bird flying in the sky.

But soon, the bird will get tired and land. And ,maybe even captured be some kid for a pet.

But soon. It'll be ignored and replaced by another. Another bird thats even more beautiful than itself.

That's what I am. _A simple side character who has been born trapped. My name is Ayame Akiyama._

* * *

_**How was it? _ Horrible right?**  
_

_**Please give me feedback so that I could do better! Thx! 3 **_

_**Please R&R!**_

_**~Chocolat**_


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting

_Hey guys! I tried to improve my writing with the advice I got from tsugumi kohina. ^ ^ _

_Hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except OCs_

_Choco_

* * *

Tomorrow's the start of high school, and honestly, I don't really get why people hate school.

I know it's boring and stressful and all, but, honestly...I don't think it's that bad. Unless you have those fangirls on your backs just because their awesomely, inhumanely, cutie pie crush talked to you.

But other than that…

* * *

**5:00 AM Ayame**

I woke up to the smell of fresh coffee and breakfast and went to the bathroom to change into the uniform I received yesterday.

In case you didn't know, I'm going to attend Rakuzan with my sister. Rakuzan is a private high school with high, high standards. Only people that are either wayyy up there or incredibly smart people go there.

I've also heard that the basketball, archery, and shogi team there wins every competition they attend. That's good to hear, because all three of them are my favorites.

I looked at the girl in the mirror wearing her uniform. **(A/N: At this point. I really have no idea what it looks like. I think the color in the manga was like..grayish blackish)**

Gray skirt with a lace layer underneath the satin. Whitish grayish blouse with black tie and blazer.

Classy. It was something that a fancy school would make you wear.

I went down to the dining room and saw that Mother and Father were already there eating.

"Good morning, Mother, Father." "Good morning, Ayame. I assume that you have everything set and ready for school?" "Yes, Father. Is Sayuri still getting ready?"

Fathers answer was interrupted by a new voice entering the room. And of course, it was a panicked Sayuri who was freaking out over her hair.

I sighed quietly and wiped my mouth with a napkin, asking a maid to bring me a brush.

"Sayu, you can't go around making a ruckus so early in the morning, it's rude you know."

"Yea..But my hair! It's horrifying to look at...Ohhh! Are those my favorite sausages! Oh my gosh...Eggies!"

I blinked at her. When will she ever grow up? The maid came back with the brush and I told Sayu to sit and eat.

"So, Sayu, dear, how well do you think you did on the entrance exam?" "..._Munch munch….._Hm? Well...Thanks to Aya's tutoring, I understood most of the questions; Aya probably got more than 10 ranks higher than me though.."

"It's alright, dear, at least you tried. Cheer up and relax~"

"I'm finished, Sayu"

I looked at her hair and smiled. Perfect. Her tan colored hair was pulled back at each sides into braids and tied together. I still think she should grow out her hair, at least longer than her mid back.

**(A/N: Asuna hair! ^ ^)**

"OMG! It's so neat and pretty! How do you do this? Teach me! Sis!"

I smiled at her enthusiasm and told her that I would teach her as long as she could keep up her grades. Mother and Father seemed to be content with my deal because their lips had a small smile gracing them. It was small, but the very sight of it made me happy and relaxed.

"Alright dears, it's time to go. Sayu,go get your things." "All right!" "Aya, stay here would you, dear?" Of course, Mother."

* * *

**5:25 AM Sayuri**

I skipped up the stairs to get my bag, but mostly to look at my newly done hair. I faced the mirror tilting my head to look.

O. M. G. It's so freaking pretty! I twirled my brown hair as I squealed. I seriously need to repay Aya. She's so nice to me even though Mom and Dad barely praise her like them to me.

I don't really like it when they favor me over Aya, I mean like, she's the smart one and the heir. Shouldn't they be pampering her? But Aya doesn't seem to be bothered at all; when Mom and Dad smiled at her downstairs, she seemed to be happy.

I wonder what they're talking about. I really want t- No. Wait. Screw that. I need to know….

I want to know! \ ( _ ) /

Oh yeah, that's right...I need to get better grades so that Aya will teach me how to do my hair. Yosh! I swear for the love of chocolate and coffee, I, Sayuri Akiyama, pledge to have all As for my report card and nothing else. If I break this swear, I will...go without cupcakes for a week!

"Miss, it's tim-...um..was I interrupting something, perhaps..?"

**(A/N: Imagine while Sayu was doing her pledge, she was also posing one of those, 'I can do it' poses ^ ^)**

"Eh..eh...ehehe…...It's...nothing…...I'm...coming..down….now…. BYE!"

I felt relieved and embarrassed as I saw the maid look at me with a weird look. Oh gosh...I'm gonna become a laughing stalk.

* * *

**5:35 Way to school**

The two sisters were in the expensive black car as Sayuri was bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Honestly, why are you so excited in the morning? It's strange" "I really really want to see my rank! No doubt you'd be first." "No, this time, there's a 75% chance I'm not."

"Ehhhhh?! Why not?!"

"Because..There was a certain one that finished at the same time as me, and he had an aura that said don't mess with me. He seemed sophisticated, smart, and dignified, and _absolute_. I doubt that he's lower than me, no, actually, I wouldn't be surprised if he was first, ran for student council president, class rep...He also seemed to have a good physique. Probably going to join the basketball team and become the captain."

"Isn't that too much for a freshman?..." "I don't really think that matters, he seems responsible unlike someone I know" "HEY! I'm not THAT irresponsible.." "Never said it was you"

_Awkward silence_

"I bet you 10 cups of coffee and $10 that he won't do it!" "All right...Make that unlimited coffee and it'll be okay"

* * *

**6:00 School** **Ayame**

The school was very, very, crowded as I quickly lost track of Sayu into the crowd. Sigh.

Why. Why. Why. Why. Why does the school have to be so popular?

Now..Let's see, knowing Sayu, cooking club for her.. For me…

"Archery Club! Come join the archery club! Won 5 competitions in a row!"

Aha. Jackpot. Archery it is.

I walked to the large rows of sakura that was next to the school and they were beautiful. I inhaled the scent of the flowers until I felt someone's presence. Surprisingly, it felt familiar.

I opened my eyes and saw the teen I saw at the exams.

Red hair. Heterochromatic eyes. Absoluteness filled the air as I quickly bowed slightly, noticing his overwhelming aura and not daring to look into his eyes.

"I apologize if I interrupted you in any way, please excuse me now."

* * *

**7:00 After ceremony, class ?**

That girl was familiar and yet, strange. I couldn't read her at all. And the way she noticed me and bowed, not looking me in the eye, was even more interesting. I've never met anyone like her. But the way she acted..It interests me, she seemed to know my objectives about perfection. Not to mention she was good lo-.

_Akashi Seijuuro. Get a hold of yourself. Damn you hormones.._

I went into the class and saw the girl with black hair and violet eyes was there, talking to a tan haired girl.

I sat next to the seat next to her as the other girl went back to do something.

"What's your name?" "Oh..You're the one I saw before.. My name is Akiyama Ayame, nice to meet you.." "Akashi. Akashi Seijuuro." I, for once, had no idea why I said that.

She smiled. It felt wrong for some reason. "May I call you Akashi-kun?" "You may, I'll call you?"

"Ayame or Aya, Im not into honorifics"

"I se-" I was interrupted by the teacher.

"Good morning class! My name is Masekawa-sensei and I will be your HR teacher from now on all right!" She was too energetic. But she seemed decent. The class seemed to like her.

"Now, the seat you're sitting on will be permanent, and I'm pleased to tell you, that two of your classmates have made it on the top 3 for the exams! Please give a hand to Akashi Seijuuro-san, the first place and Akiyama Ayame-san the second!"

"Omg. So freakin hot. He's so HOT" "Holy shit. She's a babe" "She's so pwetty!"

Sigh...So loud.. and it seemed that Ayame thought so too. Why is she looking back?

**Ayame**

Smirk. I looked back at Sayu and whispered. "_You owe me coffee. no money needed"_

* * *

_Done! Like it? R&R_

_~ Choco _


	3. Chapter 3 Respect

_I'm really in deep deep deep love with Sei-chan! Kyaaaa! He's in the zone _

_I love him so freakin much...Omg. I'm a desperate fan trying very hard not to squeal in the middle of the night. Ughhhh._

_Disclaimer: I don't own KnB_

* * *

**11:30 Lunch Ayame**

It was finally lunch break. The classes were so boring I almost mentally fell asleep, I mean, I learned this when I was tutored at home.

I'm sure Akashi-kun did, too. He seemed as bored as I was, and I'm sure that Sayu fell asleep for the ten minutes before class ended.

I was about to stand and leave to eat somewhere else when a hand pulled me. Sayu.

"Is there something wrong, Sayu?" "Umm…..Er….Ehhh…..How do I say this?" She caught the attention of Akashi-kun and some other classmates. I motioned her to continue as I raised a brow.

She sighed, " I left my bento in the car again…" I blinked and chuckled, catching more attention as people listened to us.

"Sayu, this is the third time, you know that right?" Her mouth started to tremble as I knew she was going to tear up because the thought of no lunch was unbearable to her.

I took another bento from my desk and held it up to her face as I smiled. "Next time, don't forget. I might not always leave the car last.."

Her face immediately lit up and started cheering and hugged me before prancing out of the room.

I sighed and a smile graced my lips. Same old Sayu, always forgetful.

I was about to leave when I caught the sight of a shogi board on Akashi-kun's desk. He was playing solo, and it seemed he was stuck when he moved his own piece. I glanced at the board again and moved one of the gold generals, eating one of the 'opponents' knight.

He looked at me surprised, and I simply shot him a smile as I walked out of the room.

* * *

**11:35 Lunch Akashi**

What was that move? Why didn't I see it? How did she see that when I couldn't?

Well, that just makes her more interesting. 11:35, huh.. Well time to go to the basketball tryouts. Three of the Uncrowned Generals, huh? Well, we'll see if they are actually worthy to be called that.

Come to think of it… Wasn't that brunette Ayame's sister? Sayuri was it? She said something about Ayame joining the archery team instead of basketball. If she did play, I would be interested in seeing her style of play. A girl like her seems fragile and easily manipulated like a pawn. But somehow, I cannot control her.

Strange. Something makes me think that her style of play, if she has one, will turn out like Daiki's free-form shots. But not only that, but her eyes are also very mysterious. They are as if they hold a secret power within them.

Before I know it, I'm at the gym. I'm seriously thinking too much about her. Sigh, but I can't help but feel attracted to her. What was that show saying about today? Oha Asa was it? That one that Shintarou watches? Sagittarius will meet someone special today and that their lucky item was a handkerchief?

As if I'll believe that, she's nothing special. Only the daughter and heir of a top corporation.

I change in less than a minute and go to where the coach is, who turns out to be our history teacher. Shirogane-sensei.

"Ah, Akashi, I was expecting you. You don't need to try out, you've already been accepted to the team, you might want to meet the other regulars first. They're over there practicing"

I walk over to where sensei pointed and spot three people practicing. One was shooting, one was doing dribbling drills, and the last was lifting weights. So these were the Generals.

They noticed my presence soon and walked over.

"You must be Akashi Seijuuro, captain of the Generation of Miracles. My name is Mibuchi Reo, it's nice to meet you. This is Kotarou Hayama and Nebuya Eikichi, the other regulars."

**(A/N Im not sure if I got their last names and first names right)**

I nodded, "It's nice to meet you, too. Can you tell me your positions?" Reo smiled, "I'm a shooting guard, Hayama is a small forward, and Nebuya is a center."

"Oi, Reo-nee, let us talk too...We're not mute.." _Munch munch_ "Mhm. You gotta let us talk too ya know.."

I raised a brow as I saw some crumbs on his mouth.

"Shut it muscle gorilla" "Nebuya, it isn't proper to not wipe your mouth after a meal."

"Ok, got it, _Mom_, such a pain in the ass" "Nuh uh uh. Language ~"

I stifled a chuckle as I watched their childish yet funny quarrel. But then, I heard something going on outside, and it seemed like they heard too.

"Hey...What's that noise?" "I dunno, let's go check" Reo told the coach about it and we were allowed to go check outside.

* * *

**11:40 Lunch, Near the gym, Under the sakura Ayame**

I found Sayu sitting on the bench under the sakura trees. She saw me and smiled brightly.

"Aya! Hurry up and get here or I'll eat without you!" "I'm coming, I'm coming.."

I sat down next to her and opened my bento. Both of us muttered a quick, 'ittadakimasu' and started to eat.

"So, Aya, what do you think about that guy, Akashi-san?" "Akashi-kun? Well...He's polite and nice, but he seems to be intimidating to people. Not to mention, popular with the ladies."

I remember the way I felt glares behind me as I talked to Akashi-kun. Scary.

I was almost finished with my lunch when Sayu went to get something from the vending machines.

I suddenly heard a loud noise and jerked up.

_Wait...wasn't that..Sayu!?_

I ran as fast as I could to her and saw her shielding a girl while three upperclassmen were surrounding them, the one in the middle getting ready for a punch.

* * *

**11:50 Sayuri**

As I went to the machine, I saw a girl surrounded by some upperclassmen.

"Hey, cutie, wanna hang out later? Hm?" "I-I'm sorry, b-b-ut...I can't.." 'Why's that, huh?! Are you trying to deny us?"

"Hey! Leave her alone!"

They turned to me as their smirks grew. "You're that Akiyama girl...Hehe, better than this chick. Wanna hang out later?"

I made a disgusted face as I retorted a simple 'no'. "You're disgusting, who would want to date you?!"

If this was a different world, I would have laughed, but they looked so angry that I would have been dead.

I closed my eyes as I heard a shriek, getting ready for the impact, but I didn't feel any pain.

* * *

**11:53 **

The two girls looked up to see Ayame holding the seniors fist. Their eyes widened as they absorbed what was happening.

"A-Aya…." "Are you two alright? Did they hurt you" "Y-yes...W-we're f-f-fine.."

"What's going on here?"

A loud resounding voice echoed throughout the garden. All of them looked over to the voice, and saw Akashi with three other males.

"Akashi-kun, what are you doing here? I thought you were trying out for basketball?"

He looked over to the voice and raised an eyebrow with an amused face. Ayame was holding the senior's wrist, gripping it tight with no intention of letting it go. Her face was blank, but you could see it in her eyes that she was angry.

"Oi...isn't that Takumo from Class 2-B?" "Hmmm..You're right, gorilla, and aren't they his lackeys?Uh..Akuto and Satoshi?" "Shit….what the hell are you doing here?"

"We heard noise from outside the gym, we came to observe and find this." He glanced at the two girls on the floor and scoffed. "You sure are low to hit on underclassmen and try to hit them.

Takumo grit his teeth as he hissed, "Who the hell are you to say that to me, huh? You stupid redhaired freak!"

Akashi's eyes narrowed as he took a step and opened his mouth to talk. But he was never able to.

"ARGHHH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, BITCH!?" Takumo's cries of pain were caused by Ayame gripping his hand even more, then twisting it to increase the pain.

"I'm simply telling you that if you respect us, we underclassmen will also respect you. But that behavior that you've shown to my sister, the girl, and Akashi-kun is unacceptable. I will make sure to report this to the head of the school. "

"WHAT DID YOU SAY BIT-" "I repeat. You can harm me all you want, but you wont reach me. But if you try to hurt my sister, and even if one hair is touched by you and your friends, I will make sure that your life will be a living hell. You hear me?"

She let go of his fist and he quickly ran away, followed by the other boys.

The rest except Akashi and Sayu just gaped at her with mouths wide open.

_Holy Jesus Christ. She's as scary as Akashi if she wants to be._

_Aya…..I'm so happy you're my sister…. I need to learn that too…_

_Interesting….She was able to at least disable that hand for an hour at least._

"Umm...Aya? How will you explain this to the principal?" She looked at Sayuri as if the answer was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I was simply defending you and the others from harm. There's nothing more to explain. Plus, I promised Mother and Father that I would protect you no matter what."

She brushed her skirt and took at look at Hayama. She blinked and stared at him.

Hayama, who was obviously feeling uncomfortable with the contest, started sweating and fidgeting.

"Well, are you just going to stay here?" They all raised an eyebrow as Aya continued.

"You hurt your ankle didn't you? Well don't just stand there and wait for a nurse to come running to you and treat you like their beautiful and cute princess."

She pushed him back to the main building, stopping to look back at them.

"You guys coming?"

* * *

_Akashi smirked inwardly. She was the most interesting girl he had ever met. Not only did she know how to counter in shogi, she was also exceptional in archery, cooking, and could analyze things immediately. No doubt, she could play basketball exceptionally well._

* * *

_Done! Yay! I need more KnB ~ R&R_

_~ Choco ~_


	4. Chapter 4 Tingly Akashi

_School's over! Yay! No more tests, homework, grades!_

_I'm going to LA and Vegas next week. And I'm not excited; I've been there like a dozen times…_

_Anyway...You know, I really love you guys. Just saying :)_

_Disclaimer: I dont own KnB_

* * *

**The Main Building, Rakuzan. Akashi's POV**

We all walked to the nurses office as quickly as possible. But of course, we attracted hordes of fangirls and fanboys.

"OH MY GOSH IT'S HAYAMA SENPAI!"

"KYAAAAA NOTICE ME SENPAI"

"NOOOO. NOTICE ME!"

"AHHHH REO-SENPAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

"SAYURI-CHAN! CAN I HAVE A PICTURE!"

"AYA-CHAN!YOU'RE SO PRETTY!"

"AKASHI-SAMA!YOU'RE SO HOT TODAY!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA I LOVE YOU SO MUCHHH"

"BECOME ONE WITH ME"

"NOOO BECOME ONE WITH ME NOT HER"

"AYA-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN"

They all chorused one sentence.

"_GO OUT WITH MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

The speed we were running at probably put the speed of light to shame, seeing that we arrived at the office in twenty seconds.

The office was 5 floors away from us.

The others slumped down the wall and tried to catch their breath. I simply stood there and took a book from the shelf seeing the nurse wasn't there at the time.

"Hayama-san...Please come here and let me treat your leg.."

We looked up and saw Ayame standing next to an open first-aid kit. But one thing that interested me, was that she didn't look tired either.

"U..Uhh..Alright…" "Hayama-Senpai! It's alright! Our aunt and uncle are doctors! No worries!"

Kotarou sat on the bed and Aya knelt down to tape his ankle, he started fidgeting and sweating as she touched his skin.

"A..A..Aki..Akiyama….san? Can..I ask you something."

She suddenly stood up and went to the cabinet, making Kotarou squeal and sit at the edge of the bed.

"Hayama-senpai…."

All of us watched while Aya stood with her back facing us and Kotarou sweating and fidgeting.

"Y..Y...Yes?" "...Why...do..you look so scared…..?"

"A...Ahhh…...I...I...Uhh….I'm...just …..uhh….._Reo-neeee help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"_

"_Sorry. I can't help you in this." "Ehhhhhh!?"_

"Did….Did...I scare you? I...I didn't….I….I…"

I smirked at the sight, she was becoming more interesting by the minute. Kotarou seemed way too nervous than normal. Heck, he never seemed nervous.

"A...Ah! I...I'm sorry!...I didn't...mean...to…...say that…."

With that, Aya fell to the floor with her hands to her face. All of us started panicking, yes me included. I heard light sobbing as our eyes widened.

"Ahhh! Don't cry! I didn't mean to offend you! Ahhhhhhh!"

"Mou! Kotarou! You made her cry! That's no way to treat a lady!"

"Aya! Don't cry! He didn't mean it! I swear!"

"_Hehe….hehehe…..ahahahaha!"_

We all froze as we stared at the girl in front of us giggle small fits, slowly turning into laughter.

"Your faces were so funny! Especially you Hayama-senpai..hehe"

I felt weird as I heard her laugh. Tingly. Wait. What?

_The Akashi Seijuuro feeling __**TINGLY?**__ What the hell is wrong with me?!_

"WAIT. YOU WERE FAKING!?"

"And it seemed I'm very good at it, too."

"Ahh...I noticed from the start."

"Hahhh?! You were running around the room looking for napkins you gorilla"

"NO I WASNT"

"YES YOU WERE"

She got up from her position on the floor and walked up to me. I flinched as she inspected my face and tilted her head.

"What is it?" "...There's dirt." "Eh?"

She took out something from her pocket and wiped the side of my face. Smiling, she placed the object in my hand and said.

_"It's today's lucky item"_

* * *

**After School Ayame's POV**

Finally. The first day of school is finally over. I think back to the time in the nurses office. How I wish that I could have took a picture to treasure it.

But of course, with my memory, I would never forget. I slowly close my eyes and inhale the autumn breeze blowing against my hair, causing it to fly over my shoulders.

"Wahh….Aya-chan is so pretty when she's smiling…"

My eyes flew open as I turned around and saw the basketball team with Sayu. I blinked as I looked back and forth between them.

"Is there anything you needed?" "Well, seeing that Sayuri told me that you could play well and make good strategies, I've decided. You will become our manager."

"Eh. Eh? EH? Bu..But..I...Im in the archery club….." "The archery club holds practice only on Tuesday and Thursday morning and lunch. Plus, lunch is two hours. We have practice 6 times a week, and we need a manager to help us with training."

"Uhhhh….Do I even have a say in this?" "No." "Are you sure?" "Yes"

"But."

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes. Yes. Yes."

"No. That's absolute."

"...Fine."

"Good"

…...

"Can we go get some coffee?" "That's what you say after that? You're so funny, Aya-chan!"

* * *

**Moondoe (A/N: XD I dont even know XD I just did opposites. Star-Moon, Buck-Doe) Normal POV**

"May I get a venti Vanilla Latte, Caramel Machiatto, Caffe Latte, Iced Peppermint Mocha, Cappuccino, Caramel Frap, Double Chocolate Chip Frap, Green tea Frap, Vanilla Bean Frap, Red Velvet Frap, Oreo Frap, Neapolitan Frap…

The people in the shop just stared at her as she ordered even more coffee. The baristas just stared at her while desperately trying to write down all her orders.

_10 minutes later_

"Name please?" "Ayame!"

They just finished all her orders, a total of $87.58, but apparently. She had a $50 gift card with her, so she didnt have to pay.

* * *

**If you think I'm retarded. I'm here to tell you I'm not. because remember? In the previous chapter. Sayu lost the bet, now she has to pay the remaining $37.58. Lucky girl….**

* * *

Everyone one watched as the girl quickly consumed more than one fourth the whole pile in less that 10 minutes.

_No wonder she's so short. She's only 168 cm…..That's like, 5 cm shorter than Akashi, and one cm taller than Sayuri._

* * *

_I'M DONE! I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit rushed I had my finals and managed to pass them all. Yay!~ Anyway..._

_I wonder what this tingly feeling is? Don't You? ;) _

_And that's a lot of coffee, I want some. Now that I'm done... I just wanted to say again that I love you guys for supporting me. All these views and favs/follows/reviews. I'm really happy._

_Heck. Im overjoyed. I was happy when I got 100 views. One review. One fav and follow. _

_So, to thank you guys, I'm going to write another chapter, or at least try, during my vacation is LA and Vegas. Let's just hope my hotel has good connection. :) _

_Again, I love you guys and chow!_

_~ Choco ~_


	5. Chapter 5 Nickname Troubles: Sei-chan

_Hiiiiiiiiiii guyyyyyyys! So I'm currently writing this in the car, without wifi. Yeah. no wifi :(_

_But. Since I downloaded the Chrome app last minute, I can use this while offline. :)_

_You guys should download it, because you can basically use it anywhere :)_

_Well anyways, I love you guys as much as I hate mushrooms._

_**Life fact: I hate mushrooms so much that I wanna be a mushroom exterminator…**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own KnB_

* * *

**The Second Day of School. Normal POV**

As another day of school came, all the basketball members of the basketball team, Aya, and Sayu become accustomed to being greeted by fans.

Coincidentally, they all had to walk down the same road to school, and so it was also decided, that each day, they would go to school together.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! IT'S REO-SENPAI!"

"REO-NEEEE! SMILE!"

"OMG! HAYAMA-SENPAI!"

"EIKICHI-KUNNNNNNN!"

"SAYURI-CHAN! YOU'RE EXTRA CUTE TODAY!"

"AYA-CHAN! YOU'RE SO BEAUTIFUL!"

"KYAAAA! AKASHI-SAMAAAAAAAAA"

All of them sighed as they were crowded by most of the school population and were only able to slowly advance. Key word: slowly.

As time passed, even more students came to greet them, not letting them move more than 5 feet in 5 minutes. But thankfully, right as the bell rung, a teacher came out and shouted at most of the school population; of course, after dismissing the basketball team, Aya, and Sayu with a smile.

"Now you kids go to class. I won't let them swarm like this early in the morning. They deserve one whole month of detention. Oh yes, by the way, I'm Kusaragi-sensei, your PE teacher. YOU HEAR THAT KIDS!? YOU HAVE ONE MONTH OF DETENTION!"

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"_

* * *

**Lunch Ayame's POV**

Finally, lunch time; well, not really considering that I have archery practice for the first hour of lunch. I quickly gathered my things and said a good bye to Sayu, who was surprisingly, already halfway done with her bento. And might I add, it was a huge one too.

"Afhh, chan I cwome laher?", Sayu asked with a mouth full of rice and sausage.

I chuckled and checked my pocket for my lace handkerchief, but it wasn't there. Then I remembered what happened to it when I saw a red book lying on her desk.

_I gave it to Akashi-kun yesterday to wipe his face. It was his lucky item too. Today's lucky item for Sagittarius is a blue water bottle. I guess I'll get it back later…_

When I walked to the gym thst the archery team practiced in, I was greeted by the captain and manager, who were both seniors and were graduating soon. Their names were Katsuo-senpai and Natsume-senpai, and coincidentally, they were a couple, a cute one at that.

I quickly changed into my gear and started to choose a bow that I could use without difficulty. I finally found one that reached my standards and loaded the arrow. **(AN: Idk. I forgot what it was called...I needa build up...er...rebuild my vocab ^ ^)**

Slowly aiming at the middle of the target, I pulled the string, adjusted my aim again, and released.

I felt the arrow slightly brush against my armored arm and the wind that it created as it left my grasp.

I heard the familiar sound of splitting of wood as I saw that the arrow had hit.

_Bullseye_

"Wahhh! Aya-chan is so good in archery!"

I jerked my head over to the voice and saw the basketball team and Sayu standing at the doorway.

"Hayama-senpai, Reo-senpai, Eikichi-senpai, Akashi-kun, Sayu, why are you here?" "Ahh, I finished my lunch and wanted to see you, but I got lost and ended up at the basketball teams gym...ehehe…"

I sighed and smiled as a loaded another arrow and shot.

Another bullseye.

"Sayu, why can't you be sensible and ask before you act?" "Mmmm...Because I forgot?"

"You always forget.." I went to change and came out in 5 minutes, they were still there, waiting at the bleachers.

"Ahh..Aya-chan, I wanted to ask this before, but..What position do you play in basketball?"

"Why do you ask, Reo-senpai?" "Mou, just call me Reo-nee. And I just wanted to know, seeing you'll be our manager from now on."

"Ah, well I can play any position, but my main is point guard." "Eh? Really? So you play the same as Sei-chan then…" "Sei...chan..?"

I tried my best not to laugh at that ridiculous nickname, but somehow, I couldn't, it was just too funny. How could a person like Akashi-kun how such a childish nickname like that? As if on cue, Akashi-kun started to scowl.

"Don't laugh, it isn't funny at all." "I'm sorry, but it's just...that...hehe..Ahahahah!" I just couldn't stop laughing. I dropped my bow on the floor and covered my mouth the muffle the sound.

He just scowled even more. "Ne, how about I call you that, too?" "You wouldn't dare."

"And what makes you think that I wouldn't?" "Because I always win, I'm always right."

"Well, then, I suggest you abandon that motto of yours, because you won't win against me, _Sei-chan._" I stuck my tongue at him and quickly ran away, fearing for my dear life.

_Now I've done it, I've made Sei-chan...um...Akashi-kun mad. My life is now officially over. Thank you for watching my dear life, you stalkers._

"AKIYAMA AYAME. COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT."

_Yep, I'm screwed. TOTALLY SCREWED. Now excuse me, I gotta run, so I don't have time to narrate my lif- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HE'S HERE._

"COME BACK HERE, NOW!"

"NOOOOOOO. I'LL NEVER GO BACK! CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!"

Everyone in the vicinity, including teachers, watched the scene unfold before them. The famous Akashi Seijuuro, the son and heir of the Akashi Corps, was chasing Akiyama Ayame, the daughter and heir of the Akiyama Corps. One had an amused smile and the other looked furious, but also, he looked like he was enjoying it. They also noticed the frantic basketball team plus Sayu running around, chasing after their captain and manager while desperately trying to keep up.

* * *

**Akashi's POV**

Dammit. This girl is so strange, yet so why is it that I'm attracted to her?

"_Well, then, I suggest you abandon that motto of yours, because you won't win against me, Sei-chan."_

Dammit. Her teasing words came to mind and stuck there like a piece of gum.

She's faster than I expected she would be, her reflexes are as fast as Daiki's and Atsushi's.

She'd make a good substitute if anything were to happen. I'll make sure I see her style of play and make sure that I'm able to read her.

Wait. What. Huh? Where in the world did she go? Was I spacing off? No. No. No. It's just lack of sleep. No. Wait. What? Lack of sleep? You slept at nine thirty yesterday. Ok, Let's just say I was just thinking of a plan.

No. Why am I even thinking about this?! Where the hell is that girl? Damnit. ARGH. I'll let her go for now, but when I see her.. _Smirk_. Say goodbye to your love coffee, Akiyama Ayame…

* * *

**7th Period PE Ayame's POV**

Phew. I managed to evade him for three classes straight. No,no, Ayame, what are you saying? All your classes are with him. You idiot. But…

I saw him glancing at me with an evil smirk a few times, sent shivers down my back.

I sighed and came out of the changing room and into the gym to see Kusaragi-sensei next to a rack of volleyballs. Phew. At least not basketball; I needed to save my ability.

I saw Sei-chan smirk at me, but quickly scowled as his eyebrows scrunched up in annoyance.

"I told you not to call me that, hell. Don't even think of that name."

I smirked, so that's it. "Well then, _Sei-chan,_ how about I call you Sei-kun instead? It's more mature than Sei-chan."

He blinked as if thinking over the things I said, and nodded before smirking and looking away. "You'll still receive punishment for it."

"Eh?" "May the best player win." "..You're on."

* * *

**Normal POV**

The game ended in a tie. Yep, a tie, no winners or losers. Both of them never backed down.

When Akashi spiked the ball, Aya would retaliate by hitting the ball back and vice versa. Deja vu much. The game would have continued, but dear God, that would have been boring. Luckily, thanks to the beautiful and ear-shattering bell, class ended.

* * *

**Moondoe (AN: Yea, Im probably gonna keep this shop name XP)**

"Hehe! You won't take MY coffee away from me anytime." "How?" "We're soulmates, coffee and I" "Impossible, my plan should have worked…"

Aya stuck her tongue out again, "Today's Gemini's lucky day, and funny enough, our lucky item is a cup of coffee. Here, if you want luck, take this."

She tossed Akashi a blue water bottle. "Sagittarius's lucky item today. Oh! Gimme back my handkerchief please!" "No." "Eh? Why no?" "Because you gave it to me." "NOOOO, THAT WAS MY FAVORITE ONE….." "Too bad"

* * *

_And I'm done! I promised you guys a chapter during my vacation, and here it is! Hope you like it! _

_And if you don't understand the coffee part, Sei-chan's plan was to tell the barista after Aya-chan ordered her coffee, to put HIS name instead. But you guys can make your own story of this. :)_

_1k views. 7 reviews. 11 follows. 9 favs. Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought that my story would be liked by you guys. ^ ^ Love you guys so much. Drowning in my tears._

_~ Choco ~_


	6. Chapter 6 Two-Faced Arrives

_I think I might have consumed too much coffee. But one never drinks too much coffee._

_I think Iced Green Tea Latte is now on my favorite list.. _

_Ok. So I'm dying, who cares, on with the story that I have painfully written while brainstorming in the shower and forgetting it five minutes later. Yeah, that's my life._

_Sei-chan is losing T-T I don't want Tai-chan or Tet-chan to lose, but Sei-chan…._

_Disclaimer: I don't own KnB_

* * *

**Akiyama Manor Ayame's POV**

Home, finally. I walked to my room and placed my bag down. I noticed something on my desk, but before I can look at it, someone knocks on my door.

"Miss? Your father would like to see you in three minutes." _Father? At this time?_

"Of course, give me a minute, please." I fix my uniform and head to his study which was on the third floor.

"Father? May I come in?" "Yes, you may."

I walk in to see Father was a furious expression and some files on his mahogany desk. _Why does he look so mad? He's never like this.._

"Ayame, do you realize what you have done?" "No, Father. I do not recall making any mistakes in the files." "Then explain this."

He threw me one of the files and I opened it, my eyes widening as I took in the information.

_What is this? How? I never did this.. _

The format of the papers were completely altered so that it gave off different information than it should have given.

"Luckily, one of the secretaries caught this mistake and reorganized it before sending it off. But do you understand what would have happened if it wasn't?" "Yes, Father" "We could have faced financial problems if this went through, no?" "Yes, Father." "You will be punished. For the next month, you will come home immediately after school to fix all the files, and do all the paperwork I am about to give you. You are not allowed to tell anyone of this, not Sayu, not even your mother. There will be no excuses." "Yes, Father, excuse me"

I quickly walked out and back into my room. Sigh...How am I going to do this...I can't just say that I can't go to practice for a month.. They'll get suspicious… And Sayu…

I swear to God that when I saved it and sent it, it was edited, checked, double checked, and all that.. Who would do something like that…..I guess that's one month off from club for me...Again..

* * *

**School Normal POV**

I went to the classroom to see that a familiar girl was there.. Blue hair and sea green eyes..

_Amekase Miyuki. Oh how I hate that girl._

"Oh! What a surprise to see you here, Ayame-chan." I narrowed my eyes at her and scowled at the sarcasm dripping off her words.

"What are you doing here?" "Aww, don't be a pooper, I'm a new student you know, so be nice to me." "It was you wasnt it? The one who messed up my files."

She smiled 'innocently', "Oh, whatever do you mean?" "You were there that day."

* * *

_**3 Months Ago. Akiyama Estate Normal POV**_

"_Ayame, meet Miyuki from the Amekase Corps. I expect you two to become friends?"_

"_Yes, Father, we will." After the man left, the girl's smile turned into a smirk. _

"_Heh, so you are the famous daughter of Akiyama, huh?" 'And what of it?"_

"_You don't even look like much, I mean like, no expensive jewelry, no make up, no nothing. Cheap."_

_Aya narrowed her eyes are the blue haired girl and frowned. "You have no right to say that to me, remember, our company is higher ranked than yours." _

"_Oh? Acting all high and mighty now? Well, you'll see what I, Miyuki, can do."_

* * *

**Present Normal POV**

"Judging from what you said that time, it's pretty obvious." "Hmm..Well then, it was me, but there's nothing you can do about it now...Now that I think of it, you have a sister don't you?"

Aya narrowed her eyes as Sayu was mentioned, "Don't you dare touch her with your filthy hands."

Miyuki smirked even more as she saw the display of protectiveness over her sibling. "Hm, such a good sister, oh, how I wish I had you as my sister. Instead I have a no good younger brother."

"I swear Miyuki, if even one strand of her hair is touched by you or any of your followers, I will personally make your life miserable." "Oh, we'll see who's life becomes miserable, all right."

* * *

**Class Normal POV**

"Class! Today we have a new student transferring from Tokyo, treat her well!"

**(AN: I think that Rakuzan is in Kyoto, but...Fix me if I'm wrong)**

"Ohhhhh, it's a girl!" "Cross my fingers that she's another hot babe." "Hope she's not a stuck up bitch.."

"Now, now class, don't say that, Amekase-san! Please enter!"

Miyuki entered the room, and immediately, a new fanclub formed. She winked at the boys before introducing herself.

"My name is Amekase Miyuki, daughter of Amekase Kazuto and Misaka, it's a pleasure to be your acquaintance."

All the boys whistled as more than half the girls decided that she was a two faced bitch, which, she was.

"Umm...They forgot the extra seat..Well, since Akiyama-san isn't here right now, you can sit there. Wait, what? Akiyama-san? Um.. Sayuri-san, where's your sister?"

Sayu, who was sleeping, shot up and immediately replied with drool dripping down her cheek.

"Huh? Oh… I haven't seen Aya since this morning so.." "Ah...then go ahead and sit."

Just when Miyuki sat down, the door slid open and the senior secretary of the student council came in.

"Excuse me, but Ayame-san asked me to give you this, and um, Akashi-san, you're needed in the council room.

"Why is that?" "Ahh, well..You see, Ayame-san has been stuck between an argument about the use of the clubrooms. The literature club president said that the music club is too loud, and would like to move rooms, but there are no other rooms. Ayame tried to talk, but they always cut her off, and she's getting more irritated. If this goes on, she's going to blow any-

_Crash. A loud noise was heard from the upper floor followed by yelling and yelping and screaming and then finally, silence._

"-Minute"

….At that moment, the whole class minus Akashi, Sayu, and Miyuki, knew to never get Ayame mad. The worst that could happen is a month in the hospital, right?

The door opened yet again to reveal a smiling Aya with steam from her head, obviously from the releasing of her anger.

"I'm sorry about the delay, I had to calm two _idiots_ from their _stupid argument_." She glanced at Miyuki for a few seconds, narrowing her eyes. "Welcome to Rakuzan. Now excuse me again, I need to talk the the principal about a _few things."_

"Ahh...Well, um, then, take all the time you need!"

* * *

**Lunch Normal POV**

"Ahh! Aya! Over here!" Aya looked over to the gardens and saw Sayu sitting down eating.

"Good afternoon, how've you been doing during class?" "Fine! See, Yuki-chan is really nice! She helped me on a lot of things!"

At this, Aya narrowed her eyes at the familiar name, "Yuki? You mean Miyuki? The new girl?"

"Mhm! She even gave me tips on how to solve hard problems, she's my best friend now!"

Sayu didnt notice that Aya's hand was in a fist and her face was emotionless while her eyes showed anger.

"_Don't go near that girl."_ "Eh? What did you say, Aya?" "I said don't go near her." "Why?! Yuki-chan's a nice girl! You don't even know her! You're just saying that because you're jealous of her, you're jealous of her! You don't even understand me!"

What Aya said next, confused, shocked, and made her freeze at the spot, unmoving.

"_I'm doing this for your own good. It's you who doesn't know anything. Just stay away from her and that's all I'm warning you about."_

* * *

**Hallway Normal POV**

"Why did you do it? What are you trying to accomplish by doing this?"

"Oh? Well, let's see. If taking the things most important to you counts, then thats exactly what I'm going to do."

Students were gathering around as their seemingly 'small' argument continued.

"I told you, if you dare do anything to Sayu I'll-" "But am I? She seems to like me better than you, to her, I'm her friend, you're just her sister. _She's just a small pawn in my plan._"

Miyuki whispered the last part as she saw Aya become even more angry as she balled her already fisted hand even harder. Her eyes looked like she was ready to be the cause of a massacre.

"_If you do anything to hurt her and I get ahold of it. You're dead, you hear me, Amekase?"_

* * *

**Next Day Normal POV**

"_Hey, did you see what happened yesterday?" "What happened?" "So apparently at lunch, Akiyama and Amekase got into some sort of fight." "EH?! Sayuri and Miyuki?!" "No! Ayame and Miyuki.." _

"_Eh? Ayame-san and Miyuki-san? What were they fighting about?" "I heard it was something about Sayuri..Maybe Ayame-san is jealous or something." "Huh? That's just wrong, I think that Ayame-san did it for a reason"_

The next day the whole school was basically talking about the incident from yesterday. But the basketball team had different things to say, especially Akashi.

"Hey! Stop talking about Aya-chan like that! It's mean, unladylike, and ungentlemanly." "That's right! Aya-chan isn't the type of girl to pick on someone!" "Don't pick on Aya if you don't even know anything about her."

And it was Akashi's comment.

"Aya has her reasons for doing what she did yesterday, and it does not concern any of us. So therefore, you have no right to go into her private life. Plus, what do you know about her?"

* * *

The students all assumed that Aya wasn't there when they talked, but she was. Every corner she turned, there would be people talking about her. It was annoying really, having everyone talk about you like you're a weirdo. But it felt calmer when she heard the basketball teams comments.

It bothered her that no one cared to talk about Miyuki, because by the time the day ended, one half of the female population in Rakuzan thought of her as a two-faced slut, bitch, etc.

But really, she knew and didnt care, she still had friends, she still had her family even though they would hardly care. She still had a life to live out and she wasn't going to let anyone or anything get in her way.

Not school. Not people. Not two-faced bitches. Not fangirls and boys. Heck not even coffee would stop her from achieving her dreams, which currently, she was unsure of.

But one day. She would. And she would make sure that she would do whatever she could to get that two-faced daughter of a bitch-no offense to her mom, female dogs, foxes, etc-back for what she did.

* * *

_And I'm done, once again~ ^ ^ I'm getting really really hyped because I'm going to another vacation, and this time, it's a good place. Unlike Vegas. _

_I was invited by my friend to go to Hawaii! Yay! So any week gone, but I'll bring my laptop as always_..

_The last scene my friend helped me. She's a good friend, but she's a huge fujoshi, like a HUGE one. _

_Heck, she even ships real life people _ Yeah...She ships..A lot of boys…_

_Btw guys, if you're wondering about the thing on Aya's desk, don't worry about it, it'll be on the next chapter, hopefully ^ ^_

_Anyways.. _

_Later! ~ Choco ~ _


	7. Chapter 7 Passing Notes and Basketball

_Happy Late Father's Day to all the awesome dads out there!_

_I'm finally back. Hawaii was awesome. Awesome food and awesome people. _

_So yeah. Anyways, I've been noticing that you guys are reading this and this story has wayyy more views than the last time I checked which was like five days ago _

_But the thing is, I want you guys to help me IMPROVE my writing and stuff. So I kinda want you guys to review for the following:_

_~ See a typo, mistake, phrase that needs to be fixed_

_~ Have suggestions for the story_

_~ Anything that I should note_

_~If I should put more details_

_~ Basically anything that is wrong, or if you guys want a certain thing to happen_

_I'm not begging or forcing you guys to review, but I just want some help and feedback. Wanna help a fellow author in despair? Major writer's block here.._

_Disclaimer: I dun own KnB_

* * *

**Way to school Ayame's POV**

I sighed for the eighth time this morning as I walked to school. If you wondering, I told the chauffeur to not drive me anymore because it attracted attention, and honestly, I hated that kind of attention.

I placed my earbuds in my ears and played a random song while reading a book of my favorite author.

'_I thought that I had it all. Riches, love, fame. But in truth, I was nothing but trash. Garbage. Something that one once used but now thrown away.'_

"_I hate you, I don't want you as my sister anymore!"_

'_It hurt yes, when she said it to my face, but it hurt even more when she ran off with another claiming she was her 'best friend'. I'm stupid, too stupid to even comprehend."_

I blinked as I continued to read. Funny how this describes my life perfectly right now.

I continued walking, dodging obstacles that blocked my way. I then sighed for the ninth time when I saw someone from the edge of my view.

"Sayu, I know you're there, stop hiding and just come out already."

After a few moments of silence, she came out with a pout on her face. "Mou, can't you at least wait for me to get ready for school before taking off?"

I simply glanced at her before moving on, "Then you could at least hurry with your showering."

I saw her pout even more, but it soon went away as she started to frown.

"What's wrong? You okay?" "...Sorry.." "Eh?" She frowned even more as she repeated herself.

"I'm sorry, okay? You know? Yesterday? Sorry for snapping at you and stuff. I just didn't like you insulting Yuki-chan..So don't be mad anymore.."

I stood quieting for a few moments, processing her words, before moving on again.

"H-Hey! Don't ignore me! It makes me feel like an idiot! H-Hey! Aya!"

I just kept going and muttered, "You idiot...Why apologize? I'm not even mad.."

"Eh. Eh? Eh!? So I said all that for nothing?!" "Yup. But what I said still stands, be careful around that girl.."

* * *

**School Normal POV**

After Sayu went to wherever the hell she wants to go, Aya goes the where the basketball team practices. As she enters the gym, she's greeted with an enthusiastic, awesome, epic, and painful greeting.

"Good morn-" "Ah! Aya-chan watch out!"

Too late. A ball hit Aya straight in the face, knocking her to the floor.

"Uwahhh! Aya-chan don't die! I'm so sorry!" "Kotarou. Look at what you did, Aya's dead because of you." "Shut up, gorilla!" "YOU WANNA GO!?"

"Both of you be quiet at once, or I'll triple your menu."

Aya groaned in pain as she tried to stand up, holding her now bleeding nose. "O-Ow…"

"Aya, you alright? Nothing broken?" "Y-Yeah..I'm okay, just a bit, faint.." "Sit down, Kotarou, get an ice pack. Reo, get some tissues." "Hai!"

Akashi sat Aya down on the bleachers as the other members continued their training.

"Sei-kun, thanks..Ow..that hurt..a lot.." "That's what you get for not paying attention."

"Sei-chan, here! Aya-chan are you okay?" "Ah..Reo-senpai, I'm fine, thanks."

Aya wiped the remaining blood off her face and placed the ice pack on, flinching at it's coldness.

"That reminds me, Aya, where were you yesterday?" "Ah, I forgot to tell you. I can't come to afternoon practices until my work for the company is done. I can come to morning and lunch practice though."

"I see, and for how long will this go?" "Roughly about….a month" "All right, I guess that'll do. Oh yeah, do you have a training menu ready?" "Ah! Yes, I analyzed everybody's strength and placed them in different groups. Each group will have different things to work on. For example, since, Reo-senpai, Senri-senpai, and some others all do outside shots and such, they'll be having shooting drills. Different players will have different types of drills."

The team watched and listened intently as she listed everything needed to be done. They were amazed at how thorough and detailed she was, listing all their strengths and weaknesses. But what all of them wanted to know was how she played. They never saw her play before, and they wanted to know, badly.

"Ummm.. Aya-san?" "Eh? Yes?" "Can we... um... Can you show us your style of play?"

Aya was silent for a moment before replying with a small smile.

"Sure, how about at lunch?"

* * *

**Class Normal POV**

Aya sighed for the tenth time today. Class was just so boring, if you knew everything before hand then why even bother attending class. She had wanted to skip on many, many occasions, but that would lower her reputation as an honor student and such.

She also couldn't just sleep through class either, so she had to bear it.

She sighed for the eleventh time, when she felt a nudge on her arm. She looked over to see Akashi. But his attention was on thee board, instead, a folded piece of paper was on her desk.

She smiled at the thought of him passing notes in class. Of course no one would tell on him because well, they didn't want to die early.

She took the piece of paper and unfolded it.

_You ok? you look a bit worn out. _

She smiled again as she took her pencil and wrote back.

_Yeah, just tired and bored of this stupid lecture._

_Sighing isn't good for you, so is frowning._

At this, Aya raised an elegant brow. Was he lecturing her?

_You're one to talk. Always scowling and threatening people with scissors._

_Heh. Then don't listen to me. Just don't blame me when you get wrinkles._

Both of them inwardly laughed at this pointless conversation with soft eyes. Both of them were becoming closer and they both knew it.

_Hey, what's your number, I'll need it if I ever need to contact you. Mine is XXX-XXX-XXXX. _

_XXX-XXX-XXXX. I'll need your email too. _

_Mine is seijuuro_emperor _

_aya_chocolate . Funny how both of us have super weird emails _

_Heh. Not my fault._

She was about to reply when the bell rang, signaling lunch period.

"Well that went by quickly.. Didn't even notice the time.." "True, I didn't notice either." "Well, let's go, everyone's waiting!" "Coming, coming."

As they were about to go, Sayu suddenly called out to them, catching everyone's attention.

"Aya! Where are you going?" "Ah, practice. Why?" "Can I come?"

"Eh? But you don't even like-" "Pleasseeeee!" "Sei-kun?" "Go ahead, just don't bother us" "Yay!"

After all three of them left the room, the other students started to talk about them, but mostly Aya and Akashi, and how they were on first name/ nickname basis already.

* * *

**Gym Normal POV**

The team gathered as they each took out their bentos and ate as they conversed.

"Ne, where's Aya-chan and Akashi?" "Taking their sweet time probably." "Sei-chan is never late though~"

"Good afternoon!~"

A overly cheery voice snapped them out of their conversations as they saw their captain, manager, and her sister enter the gym. The first two had a annoyed and defeated expression while the latter had a happy one.

"Sayu, please stop yelling?" "Ah. Sorry~"

Both of the student body members sighed as their overly enthusiastic friend and sister sat down, took out her bento and started to eat.

"Wahh.. Sayu-chan's food looks so good!" "Ah? This? Aya made it! It's delicious! Want some?" "Thanks! Wahh! So good!"

"Aya-chan is amazing!"

Aya simply smiled as she and Akashi started to eat as well.

"Sei-kun do you want some?" "Eh? Sure, I'll take an omelet."

Everyone watched with their mouths gaping as Aya fed, FED, Akashi a piece of omelet.

"So? How's it taste?" "Hm, it's delicious, give me some more.."

Just then did they notice that the others were frozen stiff.

"Hm? Are you guys ok?" "Y-you.. H-he.. O-omelet.. S-S-Same.. F-feed.. I-I-I-indi-indirect... Ehhhh?!"

"What? If you don't answer in five seconds.. doubled training menus.."

"YOU GUYS JUST SHARED AN INDIRECT KISS"

Aya just stared at them while tilting her head.

"Eh? There's nothing wrong with that, right, Sei-kun?" "No, absolutely nothing."

"See?"

"YOU GUYS ARE EVEN ON NICKNAME BASIS!?"

"Mou.. There's nothing wrong with it.."

* * *

**After Eating Normal POV**

"Okay! Down to business. Who do you want me to play?"

. . .

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

"Ah, it seems that you'll be facing me Aya."

Said girl simply smirked at her opponent.

"Hm, looks like this will be fun."

"First to five points wins the game, ok? Reo-senpai, tip off please"

"All right.. ready when you two are."

The two faced each other as Reo held the ball, ready to throw any second.

"Let it be a fair game." They said it at the same time, same tone. They were going to win.

"Ready? Go!" Reo jumped back right after tossing the ball.

Losing to Akashi's 173cm frame, Ata found herself pivoting and chasing down Akashi.

They all were shocked when Aya quickly passed him and blocked him from shooting a three.

_She's so fast! And she just blocked Akashi! Impossible!_

Akashi's eyes narrowed as he tried to find an opening, but couldn't. His eyes widened when he couldn't feel the touch of leather.

_What!? Did she just steal from Akashi!? The hell!?_

Akashi quickly snapped out of his shock and tried to block her three, but was deemed useless as she jumped higher than he did, making it impossible to touch the ball.

_Swish_

The familiar sound of the ball going through the net shocked everyone. Aya just got a basket on Akashi.

Akashi just stood there, shocked at the outcome, but smirked as he retrieved the ball to continue.

_I won't be letting you win so easily._

He quickly dashed to the other side, but was soon faced by Aya. Using his Emperor Eye, he saw rah her right foot was slightly unstable, so he did a quick crossover and performed an ankle break, making Aya lose her balance but only slightly; he scored a three, making it a tie.

Aya saw this and smirked, "This is getting fun, but it'll end soon."

She quickly grabbed the ball and dribbled in a way that the ball only left an afterimage.

Kotarou's eyes shined at this. _Amazing!_

She quickly blocked Akashi from stealing her ball and was about to do a fadeaway, but was blocked, resulting on both of them slowly falling. As a last ditch effort, she maneuvered the ball to her right hand, over her head, and chucked it.

Because Akashi blocked her fadeaway, he was unable to move to block her free form shot.

_Swish_

The audience was silent until Reo spoke up.

"Uh.. T-the score is..6-3.. Aya-chan wins?"

* * *

_Lol. It was fun writing this chapter, especially the omelet part XD. I don't wanna make Aya too Mary-sue..but. yeah..._

_Ok, so just so you know. I'm horrible at making fighting scenes, err you know what I mean.._

_So please please please try to give this poor girl feedback, k?_

_Thx! luv you guys!_

_~ Choco ~_


	8. Chapter 8 Shin-kun and America

_Ok, guys? I love you so much that my heart's gonna burst. 2k views. _

_2 f****** k views. And to think I was shouting in joy when I had 100 views. Accomplishment I tell you. It's not everyday that 2000 people out of like, 7 BILLION people acknowledge your silly little story. I'm getting really emotional here.. I want to thank all of you guys. Soooo, today, I'm dedicating this chapter for all you awesome peeps out there! _

_Two chapters in two days, fair enough, right? Oh, I also changed the summary to make it fit better, don't worry. There's still going to be family conflict.._

_**Dedicated to: nijigengurl, pomxxx, Freddie4153, AnimeLover 0000, tsugumi kohina, TsukinoX, NamikazeAi-chan, MortalLove17, MaccaGotMilk, kuroizayoi, Kohanita, Hewia, FictionSpark, DarkAle85, Cocopop55, ciarra halle, AstridClaire, Black Rabbit-san, Crystal Flower of Solitude, Evan Akira-kun, Hiken08, Hinata Shoyo, J12K6N99, Kieshi, Kittycat0521, LadySeara, Skymist675, Trickster707, annoyed by you, comatose-tomato, my Ella-Verayne, shotasayswhat, sophiabuenaobra, and all the people that read this story and stuck with me! Luv you guys!**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own KnB_

* * *

**Gym Normal POV**

"Uh...T-The score is..6-3.. Aya-chan wins?"

The gym was deathly quiet, heck, people outside wouldn't even think that then gym was in use right now. But Aya soon broke the silence.

"Ahh.. That was a good game, it's been a while since I've played someone like you, Sei-kun. Can we play again?" "Heh, you actually beat me, I'm not going to let you off the hook that easily. But right now we have to go to class."

All of them packed their belongings and started to head to class. Unbeknownst to them, a certain blue haired girl was listening outside the gym the whole time.

"Heh, Akashi Seijuuro huh? Who knew that you would go soft on a boy? Well that just makes things even better for me…"

* * *

**After Class Aya's POV**

After Sayu went to her club, I finished packing and started to head out until I heard Sei-kun call out to me.

"Aya, can you come here?" I raised a brow at his _question_ and started to head out again.

"Sorry, no can do, gotta go." He sighed, "Fine, let me rephrase that. Aya, come here."

I smiled to myself and went back to him. "Yes?" "Is it possible for you to gather information on my previous team and their current teammates?" "Eh? You mean the Generation of Miracles?" "Yes"

I thought about going to all the schools that had the Generation of MIracles. "Um… They go to.. Yosen, Shutoku, Touou, Kaijo, and.. um..Ah! Seirin, right?"

Sei-kun looked surprised before asking me, "How do you know about Seirin?" "Eh? It's where the sixth man goes, right?"

He looked as if he was deep in thought before smirking at me and leaving.

* * *

_Heh, looks like I made the right decision in making her our manager. She's more interesting than I thought._

* * *

**Outside Normal POV**

"So, Aya, having fun with all your beloved friends? Or did they already ditch you?"

Aya turned and saw her nemesis leaning against the wall of the school. She sighed for the twelfth time today and scowled.

"Why can't you just leave me alone like any normal person would do? And it's none of your business who I'm friends with."

Miyuki made that sickly innocent face that disgusted Aya the most. "But aren't you friends with the basketball team? You know? Sei-kun and all the others?"

Aya became even more annoyed and angered, "Don't you dare touch them with your filthy hands." "Heh, filthy, you're the one who's filthy, you silly low life." "Me? Hey, at least I take a shower everyday, and don't try to get into everyone's pants." "What?! How dare you talk to me like that… But who cares, you saw those papers didn't you?"

Aya's eyes widened just a fraction, how could she have known about those papers? "How do you know about that?" "Heh, don't worry about that, just saying though.. Why don't you just do what the papers say?" "I have absolutely no intentions to leave my team to attend school in America."

At this, Aya simply walked away and left a humiliated, angered, and flushed Miyuki.

Said girl immediately swiped out her phone and dialed a number. In seconds, the call was answered.

"_Hello? Princess? How can I help you?" _"*Sniff* I..I'm g-g-gett-getting b-bullied by t-this gi-girl.." "_Who dares to bully my princess?! Tell me her name, I'll go kick her ass and make her regret even knowing you" _"H-her na-name is A-Aya.. Sh-she has b-black hair that's a b-bit longer than h-her wa-waist and p-purple eyes.." "_Heh, this will be fun.."_

* * *

**On the Way Home Aya's POV**

I listened to some random music again as I read a different book from before. I was thinking about how Sei-kun asked me to research on his past teammates and their current teams. So what I know about them now…

Murasakibara Atsushi currently attends Yosen High, plays center as his main position. Mm..He's taller than two meters..Loves sweets, especially maiubo…

Aomine Daiki is attending Touou Academy. He specializes in free form shots, is faster than any normal player and plays power forward. Ace of the team.

Midorima Shintarou attends Shutoku High, one of the Three Kings. He tapes his left hand and is obsessed with the horoscope show, Oha Asa.. He's the shooting guard that never misses his super long shots.

Kise Ryouta, the big-shot and famous model who attends Kaijo High. He started playing basketball in his second year of middle school, a prodigy. He's able to copy any move except the GOM's and add to it's power.

And finally, the often, no screw that, always forgotten sixth man of the Generation of Miracles. His style of basketball comes from his lack of presence, which if others think its a curse and is freaky; well, his lack of presence to me, is a complete blessing, I've always wanted to sleep in class, and scare the shiz out of people.

Back on track. His skill is misdirection, his directs his opponents attention to the ball, and with the help of his presence, it seems as if the ball moves on it's own.

How I know all this? Well, because Shin-kun told me. Midorima Shintarou. He's my cousin. My aunt and uncle are his parents, they own a famous hospital in the region of his school.

Come to think of it, I haven't seen him in a long time.. I should visit him soon.

I stopped when something, or should I say, someone, sneak behind an alleyway behind me. Stalkers. God, please, Miyuki better not be the reason for this, that stupid girl. It's fricking broad daylight, and you're trying to get some people to abduct and beat me up?! How stupid are you..

I sighed for the thirteenth time today, "Whoever you are, come out right now, I know you're there"

No response. I sighed for the fourteenth time and just strolled into the alleyway. "You know, if you're going to beat someone up, you could at least do it when it's dark."

The dark-haired guy and his lackeys just smirked at me when I came in. "Hey, boss, she's pretty hot, can we have her when you're done with her?" "Huh? Go ahead, I already my my princess."

I sighed again, seeing that they were ignoring me, "So what's your name? Seeing you know mine, I should know yours." "Heh, smart girl, the name's Shota. Now be a good girl and let me beat you up."

I narrowed my eyes at him, who does he think he is, underestimating me is the biggest mistake he ever made.

"Well, Shota-kun, let me ask you somethin, was it Miyuki who told you to do this?" "Ha?! Just shut up and let me beat you up.."

I sighed for the sixteenth time today. Guess I'm not getting anywhere now, huh?

_Cue Cricket Noises in the Background..._

* * *

**15 minutes later. . .**

I stepped on the pile of bodies with one foot before asking them for the sixth time.

"Was it or was it not? That's all I'm asking you." "Y-yes.." "See? That wasn't so hard, right? Now scram before I decide to get that vending machine and kill you."

I watched in amusement as they all ran away. Well, at least I got that over with just a small scratch..

I looked at my watch, **3:47**. Shit. I'm doomed, I was supposed to be home seventeen minutes ago. Father will murder me..

I had the urge to just scream out loud. Curse you Miyuki. Curse you.

* * *

**Akiyama Manor Aya's POV**

I sighed for the seventeenth time today as I heard Sayu's voice from below. I didn't get off easily when I came home twenty five minutes late, but I guess that Father calmed down a bit after my explanation. I stared at my bandaged arm and hoped that it wouldn't leave a scar. The wound itself was a few centimeters deep and was like, seven inches longs.

Damn you and your stupid lackeys Miyuki.

"Aya! Come one! Dinner's ready!" Sayu barged into the room; I quickly hid my arm, but she noticed something white .

"Eh? What's that?" Damnit.

"Nothing to worry about, it's fine." "Let me see!" She forcefully pulled on my arm and gasped when I hissed at the pain.

"Aya! What happened?!" "Nothing, just...go.." 'Aya… " "I'm fine.."

I can't let her know about the school that wants me in America, either. Why is this so complicated?...

* * *

_Seems like Aya-chan is in a pinch.. Now you know that Shin-chan is her cuz.._

_~ Choco ~_


	9. Special: Ryo-kun

_Happy Birthday Ryo-chan! Since today is Ryo-chan's birthday, I thought about doing an extra chapter._

_In this story, Aya apparently knows Ryo-chan, but Sayu doesn't. Miyuki isn't in this story cause she's a bitch… It's summer vacation, blah blah, everyone's out and doing their thing, Ryo-chan's hyperventilating over his birthday._

_You get the idea ^ ^_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke_

* * *

**Summer Vacation Normal POV**

It's the start of summer and everyone is back to their lazy, ignorant, hungry self. That is, besides our always bubbly main character, Kise Ryota. Oh? You don't know him? Go die.

As Kise strolled down the streets of Kanto, **(AN: Correct me if I'm wrong, wikia said Kaijo's there) **he was greeted by his many fans who were even more, _desperate, _ than usual.

"KYAAAAAA! IT'S KISE!" "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KISE!" "YOU'RE EVEN HOTTER THAN YESTERDAY!"

"Ah! Thanks everyone! Have a great day-ssu!" He smiled at winked back at them, causing them to swoon and some even fainted. He was used to this kind of attention, but somehow, the last comment made his eye twitch. _Is that an insult or a compliment?..._

He continued down the road and decided to visit his favorite person in the whole wide world!

"Mmm, I know! I'll visit Kurokochii! No doubt he remembers what day today is!" He unconsciously started to sing a song quietly as he made his way to the school that his 'beloved best friend' attended.

* * *

**Seirin Gym Kuroko's POV**

The coach started to separateus into different groups for a practice match to see who we work better with. Of course, she made me and Kagami into one group along with Hyuuga-senpai and some others.

When we were done separating, we put on our separate jerseys and started to play.

"Oi, Kagami, don't you dare break another hoop, or I'll kill you." "Okay, okay...Senpai."

Hyuuga-senpai stole the ball from Koganei-senpai and passed it to me; I eyed my teammates and only Kagami-kun was open. I really didn't want to pay for another hoop, but I guess we have to…I passed the ball to him and he, as everyone expected, dunked with force. All of us held our breaths when we heard the metal creak.

"Oi! Bakagami! Get down before it snaps!"

_Ring Ring….Ring Ring…_

All of us stopped when we heard a cellphone turning on, which I recognized as mine.

"Sorry, I'll go get it right now." "Don't take too long."

I took out my phone and looked at the caller ID. _Aya _

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, why would Aya-san call me right now?

"Hello? Aya-san?" "_Ah, Tetsu-kun, you know what today is?" _"Today? Isn't it Kise-kun's birthday?" "Mhm! Sei-kun said that it's all right if we set up a party for Ryo-kun. Can you ask your team if they can come to my summer villa? The party starts at 7 PM. Oh! And then meet at Touou." "Alright."

"Thanks! Bye!"

I put my phone back and walked back to the team. "Oh, Kuroko, who was it?" "It was Aya-san." "A-Aya?" **(AN: They haven't met her yet, so they assume what they always think. Kuroko's next girlfriend.)**

They looked at me confused when I said her name when I remembered they never met her.  
"Aya-san is the manager for Akashi-kun's team. She's also Midorima-kun's cousin."

All of them processed the information before going wide eyed. "Ehh?! She's Rakuzan's manager?! And not to mention Midorima's cousin!?"

All of them then imagined a tall green-haired girl with black framed spectacles with a personality and aura of a king...er..queen..er...empress. And is also obsessed with her horoscope.

"So..what did she want?" "Ah, you see...Today is Kise-kun's birthday so…."

* * *

**Touou Academy Normal POV**

"Ne, Mine-chin, why are we here? I should be home eating~" "Atsushi, don't be rude."

"Today's lucky item is a phone book, nanodayo." "Shin-chan~ Why are we here?"

"Oi, Satsuki, where the hell are my magazines?" "Mou, Dai-chan…"

"Oi, Kuroko, where the hell is the person who told us to come here?" "Well, they do live in Kyoto..so.."

"Ah! WHEN DID YOU GET THERE KUROKO?!" "I was here the whole time."

Midorima just sighed and glanced at the clock before closing his eyes, "Really, that girl takes so long…"

"_Boo!"_

"AH! What the he-...Aya…"

All of them turned to Midorima, Seirin expecting to see a girl that was...yeah… Instead, they saw a beautiful girl that could be compared, or was even prettier that Momoi.

She had long black hair flowing down her waist, violet eyes, and a chest like Momoi's. All the boys in the vicinity besides Midorima, Kuroko, Murasakibara, and Aomine, flew back as blood rushed from their noses.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late, we had make sure that Ryo-kun was distracted." "We?"

"Ah, Sei-kun helped me with the planning and stuff." "Sei-kun?"

A new voice suddenly answered them, "It's me, who else would have a 'Sei' in their name that you know?" "Ah! You're here! Are Reo-senpai and the others done with preparing?"

Akashi nodded and looked at the others, "You look like idiots, wipe your noses and get rid of the drool. We'll be going to Aya's villa by limo. There are clothes for you to change into there." "Sei-kun, don't be mean to them." "Just hurry"

All of them just stared as he went back out. "*Sigh* Sorry about him, he's always like that. Anyways, I'm Ayame, but you can call me Aya. I'm the manager for Rakuzan."

She smiled sweetly, making half the guys faint. 'Ah! Did I do something wrong? Well, just drag them to the limo"

* * *

**Akiyama Villa Normal POV**

All of them gaped at the size of the villa as Aya explained. "This is only a vacation home, my main house is in Kyoto. Well, you can leave your things by the door, the maids will pick it up." "M-maids?" "Yeah, why don't you guys stay the night? I have extra clothes for you guys"

They could only mutter, "A-all right...Rich bastards.."

As they went inside, they were even more awed when they drank in the beauty of the interior design.

"Ah! Aya, you're back?" They looked over to the twin staircases and saw another beautiful girl with short brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. She was pretty, but not to be compared to Aya. "Sayu, are you guys done with the preparations?" "Almost, we just need to move some things around and we'll be done." "I see, hm? Ah, you guys never met my sister. This is Sayuri, or Sayu for short."

She smiled innocently, "Nice to meet you!" "Aya-chan! Where's the extra confetti? Eh? Ah! You guys are here! Oi! Kotarou! Eikichi! Chihiro! Come down here!"

The other members of Rakuzan came and greeted the other teams casually, as if the Winter Cup's rivalry didn't exist. They talked casually and told them the plan.

Aya would go find Kise and bring him to the villa, saying that she would celebrate with him since, well, nobody 'remembered' his birthday.

The others soon learned that Kaijo had helped in planning the day, seeing that there would be no practice because everyone needed to do something.

After settling into their rooms and changing, the boys came out in casual clothes. For example: simple t-shirts, jeans, shorts, tanks, etc.

Momoi came out not much longer with Riko and Sayu, making the boys nosebleed again. Momoi, being the girl she was, was dressed in a baby blue shirt with a white cardigan and some jean shorts. Riko being the girl she was, came out with white tanktop, a brown wool sweater, and some black leggings. Sayu being the innocent little angel, came out with black longsleeves and a white spaghetti strap tank over it accompanied by knee length jeans.

After getting over their nose bleeds, they asked, "Where's Aya?" "Oh, Aya's just taking a look at how the chefs are doing, and how the cake is baking. She's finishing up the frosting and decorations." "She can cook?"

At this point, Reo spoke up, "You really need to try her cooking, it's like tasting heaven, right Sei-chan?" They all looked to the young man who was quietly sitting on an armchair. They haven't even noticed him. "Wait. When did you get there?" "I went to change." And that was when they noticed his sudden change in clothes. He was wearing a red button-up shirt with rolled up sleeves and black jeans. Simple yet classy. "And her cooking is good, I forgot to ask her to make me lunch.. Satsuki and Riko, was it? Go take lessons."

"The cake's done!" They snapped their head toward the voice and immediately flew back in another aggressive nose bleed. Aya was wearing a slightly off-shoulder black shirt with a red and black plaid skirt. Again, simple and classy.

"I need to go check on Ryo-kun now, can you guys handle it?" "Yeah, I'll make sure they behave, or they'll face my scissors" "All right, just don't hurt them."

* * *

**Park Kise's POV**

Sighhhh…. There's nothing to do..Only my fans greeted me and my birthday.. Kurokochii and his team weren't there when I arrived.. Senpai and the others have their own thing to do… Sighhh… Why doesn't anyone I know even remember my birthday?

I close my eyes and lean back on the bench, relaxing my body.

"Ryo-kun? Are you alright?" My eyes snapped open at the familiar voice. My lips quickly turned up as I recognized her immediately.

"Ah! Ayacchi! It's been a while-ssu! Why are you here?" "Business meeting, so why aren't you with your friends?" "Ah...They have their own little things to do. Everyone's busy-ssu."

She giggled at my 'enthusiasm' and smiled, "Well, then Ryo-kun. How about you come over? I know you're bored, so let's do something besides sit here all day." I immediately blushed when she said that, "A-Ayacchi, you know that sounded really wrong, right?" "Eh? But you know what I mean.." "Yea, yea, let's go-ssu!"

I smiled as I started to walk with her, at least someone was willing to spend time with me.

"You know, Ayacchi is really nice-ssu.." She looked surprised for a moment. "Eh?" "I've wanted to hang out with someone I actually know, but nobody even answered their calls..Heck, Kurokocchi and his team wasn't even practicing today-ssu!" She giggled some more, "Seems like someone had a rough day.. How about this, I'll make you some of your favorite food when we get back, ok?" I smiled really wide and hugged her, "Ayacchi's the best-ssu!"

We quickly got back, and after she opened the door, it was all dark. "Eh? Ayacchi? Where are yo-"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KISE!" I froze on the spot, unable to make out what happened. The lights were suddenly turned on and I saw everyone with confetti in their hands and smiles on their faces.

"E-eh? What's going on?" "It's obviously what you think it is, Ryouta." I turned and saw Akashicchi and a butler with a large cake in hand.

"Happy birthday, Ryo-kun." I turned and saw Ayacchi and she kissed my cheek lightly, causing me to blush. "Now go blow the candles."

I just smiled like the idiot I was and blew them out, "Thanks, everyone...r-really...I..I t-th-thought that you g-guys f-forgot.." "Mou, Ryo-kun, don't cry, because everyone remembered! Oh yea! That reminds me, here!"

I looked up at the small box she gave me. I opened it and saw a phone strap with all the team colors on it, except the team colors were represented by small stars.

I looked at Ayacchi and she smiled, "That's everyone's gift to you, but this is my gift for you."

And then a maid came and handed me a huge teddy bear half my size. It held a star that said, "Happy Birthday, Kise Ryouta, ~We Love You~"

I started to tear up again, but Ayacchi wiped them away and smiled, "Come on, you wouldn't want that onion gratin soup I made go to waste right?"

I smiled and that day, everyone was smiling, having fun, and not caring if they were rivals.

_Best birthday ever._

I went over to Ayacchi and kissed her on the cheek, making her flushed, "Thanks Ayacchi!"

But suddenly, I felt a scary and overwhelming aura. "Ryouta, you're lucky that today is your birthday, you know? *Snip snip*"

"Ehehe, thanks too, Akashicchi!"

* * *

_This is really late… I'm sorry Ryo-chan for the late dedication. Forgive me… HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY RYO-CHAN. I HOPE YOU CONTINUE BEING OUR BUBBLY AND ADORABLE BALL OF SUNSHINE!_

_~ Choco ~_


	10. Chapter 9 Treadmills, Lunch, Basketball

_So… Did you guys read the latest chapter? If you didn't. Then you __have_ _to read it. It's fricking awesome. Especially with Sei-chan and all… I'm not gonna spoil anything.. _

_Again, thanks for all the support That's a lot of views.. Even for me.. Oh god, my heart can't take this… Thank you so much! ^ ^_

_The real Sei-chan. Will be. So. F***ing. Smexy. I died of nose bleed when he *****. If you know what I mean. *Wink Wink* _

_**This chapter is dedicated to pomxxx who has patiently stuck with me throughout the series to until now. Thank you very much *bows***_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke_

* * *

**One Long Month Later…**

Aya was finally free of paperwork and files; she could finally go to afternoon practices and stay as long as she wants.

It was Saturday, and currently, she was with the team practicing for the Interhigh although, it wasn't really needed. Why? Well, simply because Akashi said so.

"_Since I always win, I'm always right."_

Aya sighed and wondered if he would ever get rid of that arrogance, because it would be his downfall someday.

"Aya-chan! Can you come here?" She looked over to Kotarou who was holding two basketballs while grinning like an idiot.

"Yes? What is it?" He looked at her sheepishly before answering, "Um… Well, actually, can you teach me how to dribble like you? That time when you were playing Akashi, it was was really cool." That caused her to blink and flush at his words. "E-eh? But don't you specialize in dribbling like that? Why would you ask me?"

His eyes were sparkling and his face was all bright, "Because! You're dribbling is obviously more professional and faster than mine! So you HAVE to teach me! Please?"

"U-uhh….W-well.. Fine.." "Yes! Let's start right now!" She smiled at his enthusiasm and tied her hair up in a high ponytail.

"I'm warning you though, it's going to be harsh." His face didn't falter any bit. "I'll do whatever!"

**Aya's POV**

I took one of the basketballs and started to dribble at a semi-fast rate. "Well then, you can start by dribbling like this, then when I say so, dribble faster. Alright?"

"Okay!" He started to copy me and I saw from the edge of my vision that the others were watching.

"Alright, now stay like that dribbling for fifteen minutes. Don't go fast, don't go slow." "Wah, Aya-chan… That's so long…" "I told you remember? It's going to be harsh. After fifteen, you can go a bit faster, and so on."

I then stopped dribbling on started to spin the ball on my finger. "Oi, Aya, can you dunk?" I turned my attention over to Eikichi-senpai, who was drinking some pocari. I stopped the ball and thought for a second before answering, "Yea, I guess I can, though I never really dunked a lot of times… Why?"

He smirked, "Show me." I stared at the hoop and then at the ball in hand and smirked. "All right."

I dribbled to the hoop and leaped into the air, slamming the ball into the hoop and hung there. I looked over to Eikichi-senpai, who was surprised, but the smirk was still evident.

I felt my hands getting a bit sweaty, but of course, I had to be afraid of heights. I tried to find the nearest person, who was Reo-senpai.

"Um, Reo-senpai, can you.. Help me?" He looked at me and then smiled teasingly, "Only if you call me Reo-nee." "Eh? Um...R-Reo-nee, can you?" He smiled, jogged over to me and put me down with ease.

"Aya-chan's really light, you should eat more! And that was a nice dunk you did there!" "Ah, thanks!"

I looked over to Kotarou-senpai who was still dribbling, and slightly yelled to him, Nine more minutes!" He looked over to me and smiled while nodding. I went over to my bag to phone so I could time senpai's dribbling. I found it, set the time, and gave it to Eikichi-senpai, who just nodded and returned to lifting his gigantic weights. I grabbed a towel and hurried to the other part of the gym.

**(AN: So you know the episode where Akashi was using the.. Treadmill? I don't know, but just say that's the 'other' part of the gym.)**

11:18. Two minutes early, huh? I walked over to Sei-kun who was using one of the treadmills. He only noticed me when other members who were also in there greeted me.

"Aya, right on time." I handed him the towel and smiled, "What kind of manager would I be then?" He smirked and drank from his water bottle. "A horrible one, that's what."

I sighed and looked at the machine.

"15 miles per hour, huh? That's pretty good, even for you." His smirk grew even wider. "Think you can top it?" I paused and thought for a moment, then answered, "You're on."

* * *

**The Other Part of the Gym . . . Normal POV . . .**

The others stopped their training when they heard some sort of cheering and yelling. Suddenly, Senri bursted in from the other gym leaving the doors swinging back and forth.

Reo jogged up to him to help him up as he regained his breathe. "Senri-chan? What's going on?" Senri looked scared, freaked out, and awed mixed all together as he caught his breathe.

"T-Th-They...Tre-tr-tread-treadmill… C-cra-crazy.. Mo-monst-monsters… R-r-re-record.."

The rest of the members, having absolutely no idea of what he was spouting about, decided to go and check out what was going on. As they entered the gym, they say a small, well fine, huge crowd that consisted of the track, football, soccer, wrestling, and many other sports clubs surrounding what seemed to be treadmills.

Curiosity killed the cat.

They went over there and tried to look through the crowd, but that proved impossible.

Plan B. They looked at each other and nodded with confidence.

"Um… Can we go through?" "Hell no. Get out, loser." Apparently, they didn't notice who they were.

Guess Plan B failed. Next...

Plan MGE. M for muscle. G for gorilla. E for Eikichi.

"Oi. Idiots, let us through right now. Or you'll be meeting my friend, Muscle."

"Eek! It's the basketball team!" "Let them through!"

Seems like it works. So after the crowd parted like the Red Sea, they walked through and they almost fainted.

There they were. Their two oh so 'beloved' friends. On treadmills. Listening to music. Running. 45.99999 miles per hour. With eyes closed. Without a care in the whole fricking world.

"Aya-chan?! Sei-chan!? What in the world are you doing?!" But neither of them heard him, or any of the cheering, because they were listening to music. With eyes closed.

"Oi! Aya! Akashi! Listen to us already!" Nope. "Aya-chan! Akashi! Mou… Listen to us!"

Useless. It was literally impossible to get them to stop. But finally, after what seemed like hours but only minutes, the duo slowly stopped. They opened their eyes and slowed the machines. And after they got off, they only then seemed to notice the large crowd watching them.

"Um, when did you get here?" "What she said." The whole crowd just anime deadplanned.

"We were here the whole time."

"Eh?! Sei-kun did you notice them?!" "This is weird. I know it's unique, but this is taking misdirection way too far, especially when it's a whole crowd."

They deadpanned again, and this time, with a facepalm.

"_We were here the whole fricking time for God's sake…"_

* * *

**~ Lunch! ~ Normal POV**

"Here you go! My special homemade lunch! Specially prepared for athletes, filled with all the vitamins and minerals you need!"

"Wah! Aya-chan so awesome! This looks so good!" "There's different ones for all of you, so you can have all you like!"

"Woah! There's onigiri, karaage, omelets, fried veggies, tempura, crab, fried tofu, octopus sausages, sushi, and holy shiz. Is that fresh sashimi!?"

**(AN: Onigiri is basically rice balls. Karaage is fried chicken. Tempura is fried shrimp. Sashimi is raw fish)**

Aya smiled cheerfully and added, "Yup, ah! Thats right! I made you guys some dessert, too!" "Eh?! Dessert, too?! Aya-chan really is the best!"

All of them laughed as they ate, blissfully enjoying the time together under the beautiful autumn sky and under the shade of the trees. It was peaceful yet at the same time, rowdy and fun. It was as if it was childhood all over again. Even the serious Akashi was smiling.

Ah.. The author's boring life is coming to an end. Sei-chan smiling? The Bishie Apocalypse must have finally come upon us. Enough about the end of the world. *Not that I don't want the Bishie Apocalypse*

"Sei-kun, you know what?" "Hm?" "You should really smile more, it suits you better than a frown, and is better than a smirk."

"I guess I'll keep that in mind."

After everyone finished their bentos, Aya took out two more containers and opened one.

"For today, dessert will be different types of macarons and opera." "Opera? What's that?"

"It's a type of cake, usually made with chocolate."

They all took a macaron and bit it, and after that, they ate them like they were breathing macarons.

"These are delicious! You're the best pastry chef I've ever met!" "The cookie is crunchy while the cream is light and fluffy, perfect combo"

"I'm glad you like it! Try the opera!" They all took a slice and ate some of the delicious looking cake. Suddenly their mouths just dropped open and they just sat there. Motionless.

"Um.. Is it bad? Did I mess it up?" "I...It's….Delicious…" In seconds, their slice was gone and soon, the whole cake was gone.

"We are so lucky to be friends with you, Aya-chan. Our life is now officially complete."

* * *

**Kaijo High Aya's POV**

So this is Kaijo, huh? Not as fancy as Rakuzan but still dedicated to sports. Ah, there they are. Kuroko Tetsuya and Kagami Taiga, huh? They're an interesting duo. One with an aura of a tiger, and the other with one of a frail child.

Is that him? Blond hair, check. Yellow eyes, check. Earring, check. Idiot, check.

Yup, Kise Ryouta. Ace of the Kaijo team. Started in second year of middle school. Prodigy. Copy-cat. Blah. Blah. Blah. Seems like he's one hell of an airhead to me...

Back to Seirin, mmm... Let's see.. Clutch shooter as captain. Eagle eye player as point guard. Hook shooter as center. Tiger boy as power forward. And of course. Invisible guy. Oh look, they even have a cat boy, cute. And would you look at that, even Coach-san is fun-sized, especially her chest. And she's older than me...

Well then, let's see what you can do, Seirin. I bet three days of coffee they'll win.

I went inside the gym to the second tier unnoticed by anyone. I watched as Kaijo's coach basically insult Seirin, and as Kise was told that he would be benched because the other team was 'far beyond his level'.

Both teams started to warm up as I examined their abilities, weaknesses, and strengths.

Mm... Kasamatsu Yukio... famous point guard.. captain.. Hm? Half-court?

My goodness.. How arrogant can people get nowadays? Sigh... I swear if Seirin doesn't knock him down to his feet, I will beat them up so bad they won't be participating in the Interhigh...

. . .

Finally, game is starting.

Captain-san dribbled his ball while starting to make his move, but little did he know...

Then Phantom-san swooped in and tapped the ball from his hand. Wow. Tiger-san broke the hoop, and it looks like the hope itself wasn't even that stable. But Model-san can do better, I know it.

Yup, he dunked with even more power than Tiger-san. He would have ripped the whole backboard if it was the same hoop...

Well this is a fast paced game... But... Phantom-san can't keep this up.. he'll run out of gas soon..

Seems like Kaijo finally got used to misdirection; and would you look at that, the gap is widening.

Ah, nice block Tige- ... Model-san... Be more attentive to your surrounding, you hurt Phantom-san. Looks like he's out for a quarter or so, but, that'll be all they need to win back the points.

And.. He's back in, hm? Model-san looks irritated. Heh, seems like he never lost. Guess this is pretty much a first to him.

Buzzer beater huh? Guess that's all that there is to it. Hm? Crying? Heh... At least he's tasted defeat.

Looks like he came to see, huh? Hm.. I need to talk to him.

I went outside to where Model-san went and stopped near where he was. I heard water running, some footsteps, and the a familiar voice.

I heard some rambling about respect, losing, and finally horoscopes. Not that it surprised me.

When Model-san left for the lockers, I came out and saw him talking to another guy. Who was riding a.. bicycle attached to a rickshaw?

I went up to the tall teen and poked his waist. Knowing his ticklish spots, he would most likely jump up, high. And he did.

"W-What!? Who the he-... Aya!?"

I smiled at him, "The one and only."

"Why are you? I mean.. Aren't you attending... Ra.. Oh."

I smiled as he finally caught on. "Yup, I see you still tape your fingers?" "I need to protect them from harm so they don't ruin my shots."

"Umm.., Shin-chan... Am I missing something?" I looked over to the raven haired boy and smiled, "My name is Akiyama Ayame, and I'm Shin-kun's cousin. It's nice to meet you!"

He grinned, "Kazunari Takao. Shin-chan's classmate and teammate! Shin-chan! You never told me you had a cousin! Much less a pretty one." "Takao.." "We're friends aren't we? Friends tell each other everything!" "Takao... " "I thought you were better than this..."

"TAKAAOOOOO"

I laughed as I watched the two bicker. It was nice to see that Carrot-chan had a good friend like that. I suddenly remembered something and lightly pounded my fist onto my palm.

"Oh yea! Shin-chan!" "Hm?" "I made your favorite! Red bean macaroons! And I have some extra chocolate ones.." I took a small box from my bag and handed it to them. "I need to go now, see you at the Interhigh!"

I left them to themselves and walked back to where I told my chauffeur to pick me up.

4:12. I have about thirty five minutes or so.. Hm? Ah! That's the manga Chihiro-senpai and Hayama-senpai has been wanting to read! And those are the ingredients for Reo-nee's and Eikichi-senpai's favorite food! Oh! And that's the brand of tofu that Sei likes.. Hmm...

. . .

I finished buying all of the things I needed, and surprisingly, I still had about twenty minutes. I was almost at the meeting spot when I crashed into someone and fell back. Well, they crashed into me.

"Ow.. That hurt.." I rubbed my back and stood up, brushing my skirt and fixing my wool sweater. At least I didn't wear my school uniform..

"Uwah! I'm so sorry- suu! Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

Eh? Model-san?

"I'm fine, thank you. Ah.. My things.." I bent down to pick them up, but he beat me to it. He picked it all up and then smiled his oh so dazzling smile. "I'll walk you to wherever you're heading too! It's my fault you fell after all!" "Eh? Um, all right.. You're Kise Ryouta? The basketball player right?" "Yup! I just finished playing a match! It was fun!"

I looked at his face and frowned, "You lost."

He looked at me surprised. "How did you..?" "Your eyes, they're kind of red. It was a guess, but I guess I'm right?"

"Ah.. I played against my former teammate and his new partner.. they're really strong.. Oh! What's your name?"

"Ayame. Akiyama Ayame." "Yosh! Ayacchi! Give me your number!" "Eh?" "Please?" "Mm.. XXX-XXX-XXXX.." "Mine is XXX-XXX-XXXX"

I suddenly heard some growling and looked over to him. He had a blush on his face and was holding his stomach. I chuckled, "You didn't eat yet?" "Mm... No.. I didn't have time.." I looked through my bag and remembered about the vanilla macaroons.

I took them out and handed it to him. He looked at the box confused. "They're vanilla macaroons, I made them."

He stared at me, then opened the box and took a macaroon. He gulped and took a bite, then immediately finished the rest of the macaroon.

"This is amazing, Ayacchi! You should become a pastry chef-ssu!"

I laughed as he continued to much on the macaroons.

"Ah! My ride is here.." He looked over and his jaw dropped when he saw an expensive black car roll over to them and stop.

"Well then, um.." "Ah! Call me Ryouta!" "Um.. Ryo-kun.. I'll see you. I'll cheer for your team at the Interhigh." And with that I waved goodbye and entered the car. I closed my eyes and thought about the day.

_It was fun... _

_= A = I'm done... I'm tired... I'm dying... _

_Arigatou-gozaimasu... I'm happy-ssu... _

_Choco-chin is very happy and honored that people are reading and reviewing. _

_Choco-chin will now take her leave._

_Goodnigzzzzzzzzzzzzz ~_


	11. Chapter 10 Of Dogs, Paintings, and Food

_Choco-chin is currently in a pinch... = A =_

_She's currently sick with a cold and wrapped up in a warm blanket with hot chocolate. _

_Don't ask her about why the hot chocolate. Choco-chin is weird that way. Just like her friends. Hot chocolate in summer and ice cream in winter is perfectly normal. _

_Oh yea. In case you guys didn't notice. My chapters are currently focusing on building up the relationship between Aya and the others ^ ^ So even though there would be basketball involved, it won't be a lot, you know what I mean? For example, this chapter is sorta a filler chapter after Seirin's and Kaijo's practice match. But if you want more basketball, feel free to tell me via reviews or PM. ^ ^ It helps everyone._

_Anyway. Thank you very much for 3k views. Choco-chin is very grateful and happy because of you guys. She wishes to tell you have she loves you guys very much and if she wasn't sick she would have given you guys a big virtual hug along with a big virtual cookie. _

_**This chapter is dedicated to nijigengurl. Thank you very much for supporting Choco-chin. *bows* And using the knowledge I've gained from Google Translate, **__**Anda mengagumkan. ^ ^ Um. Correct me? Lol. It's supposed to mean "You're awesome" I'm sorry for even trying. QAQ**_

_**Disclaimer: Choco-chin does not own KnB**_

* * *

**Back to Shin-chan and Takao... Shin-chan's POV**

I looked down at the container Aya gave me and smiled. Same old Aya, never fails to amaze me.

"Shin-chan?.. Who was that girl? And why are you smiling?!" An anime tick mark made its way to my head.

"Is there a reason I can't smile?!" "It's creepy, and answer my question!" "That was my cousin, Ayame. She attends Rakuzan and is the heir to the Akiyama Corps."

"Eh? Rakuzan?! That top school in Kyoto?! Why is she here then!?" "To see the match, my guess is that she was sent by _him_ to see how we've improved so far. But also to see Kuroko and that light of his."

"Eh? Him? Who?"

I ignored him and started to eat the macaroons as I mounted the rickshaw.

"Hm, these are even more delicious than the last time I ate them." "Oi! Don't ignore me!" I looked at him and then the container in his hands. "Try it, they're delicious." "Eh? This?" He opened the container and munched on one of the macaroons.

"Wahhh! These are the best macarons I've ever tasted! Shin-chan! You'reprobably the luckiest guy in the world! With your weird horoscope prediction thingys and Aya-chan!"

Another tick mark.

"Don't you dare insult Oha Asa. And of course, Aya is probably the best cook you would ever know."

* * *

… **On to Ryo-kun … Ryo-kun's POV**

Ayacchi, huh? She didn't look like she was from around here… And that car… she must be rich…

I looked down at the rest of the macaroons and decided to save them for later, seeing that they were the best I've ever tasted. She seems familiar… Hm… Wah… I don't remember.. Where have I seen her? Mmmm… I give up…

The things she bought.. Manga.. Short ribs.. Cabbage… And… Tofu? Ayacchi doesn't seem like the type to read that kind of manga…. She doesn't look like a glutton. And she definitely… probably does not eat tofu. Unless she's buying it for other people…

Wait... Tofu?.. That brand seems really familiar too.. And she didn't seem like she was from here... Nah.. It couldn't be him...

Anyway! Interhigh, huh? Yosh! I'll work had so that Ayacchi will make some more awesome sweets for me!

**(AN: Ladies and Gentlemen. Another 'I can do it' pose. Omg. I'm started to ship Ryo-chan and Sayu XD)**

* * *

**Kyoto.. Normal POV**

After Aya had returned to Kyoto, it was already dark and Sayu was at the dining room, eating her beloved macaroni and cheesiness. Aya soon came out of the kitchen with freshly baked vanilla pie, one of Sayu's favorites. Their mother and father was on a two week business trip to Paris, so they had the house all to themselves.

She soon found out from Sayu that the team was going to come over tomorrow morning at about 9:30. As Sayu continued to eat her slice of pie, Aya called all the maids, butlers, and chauffeurs into the room and in total, the number of them rounded to about 100.

She took out 10 more fresh pies and gave each of them a slice, dismissing them to their rooms. They all thanked her and hussled to their rooms.

"Neh, Aya? How do make all these awesome foods? I can't even start to compare my food to yours" Aya paused for a second and thought. _My cooking tastes that good?_

"Well.. I don't know.. I just.. do it. I mean, there's no secret in making it good. Just enjoy doing it and it'll be fine!"

* * *

The next day quickly came as Aya woke up 6:00 in the morning to prepare for the day. After a quick shower, she put on a cream colored one piece spaghetti strap sundress that reached her went down to the kitchen, greeting the maids and butlers on the way.

**Aya's POV**

I decided to make Sayu's favorite breakfast, egg and bacon cups with sausages and blueberry pancakes. After I finished, I made some coffee and went up to Sayu's room to wake her up.

_Knock Knock_

"Sayu? Wake up, it's time for breakfast." No reply. "Sayu? I made your favorite."

Almost immediately after I said that, I heard footsteps, a door opening, and the shower running. That always works.

I went back down and sat on the fluffy armchair and started to eat while watching TV.I heard footsteps and saw Sayu walking down the stairs. She was wearing a baby blue sundress. I pointed to the other armchair. She went over there and saw on the coffee table her breakfast. With a huge smile, she plopped down on the couch and started to eat her food.

I finished my share and went to wash the dishes. Hm.. I should start to make lunch for the others.. Let's see… Eastern or western? Mmmmmm…. Ah screw it. I'll just do the normal lunch with other things.

Okay, let's see… I have exactly 3 hours to do this. Seven people to feed. Lots of food. I can do this!

I started to take out the ingredients for their lunches, including the ones I bought yesterday.

After I finished oiling the pan, I poured the egg mix in; bacon soon joined it and after it was finished, I rolled it up, chopped it, and placed it into the box. I finished washing the cabbages and started to make cabbage rolls. After I finished that, I cook the short ribs and also made karaage. And of course tofu soup for Sei-kun. As I left the soup to finish, I started to slice some salmon, tuna, and other fish for the sashimi. Soon, I finished with that, too and started to make some unagi rolls for Sayu. Oh yeah! Chihiro-senpai's kusaya! Good thing I have some..

As I continued to make and finish all the mains including other sides, I decided on the desserts that I would make. I looked at my watch and saw that there was only thirty minutes left.

Dang, I still have a lot to do.. Sigh.. I'll just have to hurry.

* * *

**A While Later With Sayu… Normal POV**

"Miss, five people are outside the gate. They say they were to meet with you today." Sayu looked up from the TV and looked at her watch. 9:30.

_Hm, perfect timing._

Sayu stood from her armchair and went outside to the gates. She soon saw five familiar figures and smiled. "You're right on time." "Of course we are. The time planned was 9:30, and right now is 9:30."

"Wahhh! Sayu-chan's house is hugeeee! It's as big as Sei-chan's!" "Heh, rich people…" "Neh! Sayu-chan! Where's Aya-chan?" "..." **(AN: The "..." is Chihiro ^ ^ Just saying)**

"Ah! Aya's in the kitchen preparing lunch for us. Let's go! I'll give you a tour!"

So they all went inside the mansion, three of them were sparkling with excitement as the other two were perfectly calm.

"Aya! They're here!" They all looked towards where Sayu was shouting and a few moments later, they saw Aya with a blue apron and a spatula in hand come out from the double glass doors. "Ah, it's time already? I'm not done yet… Sayu, give them a tour. I come later." She immediately went back into the kitchen.

"Okay! Let's go!" They walked into another rather, spacious, room. It had a wide, wide, wide, screen TV, a few armchairs and couches, fluffy rugs, lots of bookshelves, long windows with silk drapes, a fireplace, and basically everything a rich person would need in their living room.

After they exited, they went into the dining room, which had a long, long, long, mahogany table and chairs, accompanied with sparkling chandeliers, and again, the same windows and drapes.

They went into what seemed like a ballroom. It was empty, but Sayu said that when parties occurred, it was chaos.

Next they went up the large and beautiful twin staircases that were overlooked by the same chandeliers. They walked through the second floor of the manor, which contained the main bedrooms.

"This is my bedroom!"

Sayu's bedroom contained sky blue walls and a long window with royal blue drapes. There was a sky blue rug with her four-posted bed with sky blue sheets on top. She had a navy blue desk in the corner with a blue lamp, a blue laptop, a blue chair, and a blue pen holder. She also had a small and clean fish tank on her dresser. She had a light blue bookshelf with many books in it.

"W-Wow… Sayu-chan must really like blue… A lot.." She sighed, putting a hand on her cheek. "What can I say? Blue is just so awesome."

They went to the next room, Aya's room.

Aya's room had more of a monotonous approach. She had a white fluffy rug, and on it was a platform bed. A black platform. White mattress, black comforter, and white pillows. Next to it was a bureau with a white lamp on top. Her desk was a few feet away from the bed. She has two computers and a laptop with another desk lamp. She had four large black bookshelves, one closet, and a pair of black and white bean bag chairs. Unlike Sayu, she had a large window with cream colored drapes leading out to a balcony which gave her a panoramic view of the gardens.

"Aya-chan… Sure likes black and white.." "Ah.. She never really liked bright colors that much." "Oh. What are those computers for?" "Mostly for work purposes. She doesn't have time to be gaming."

They moved on and soon came to her parents room. Which was _strictly forbidden_ unless you were Aya or a maid, for some reason. Same went for their study.

Next was another huge room. Another study. This time it was Aya's.

The room itself was filled with books and shelves and stuff. It was basically a mini library. Her desk, which had another laptop and bunch of papers and files on it, was in front of a large window which had white drapes.

There were about five chandeliers and a fireplace.

"Oh! Miss, excuse us, we did not know you were here."

All of them turned and saw eight maids with cleaning supplies.

"Ah! It's alright! I was just touring them, you can go back to doing whatever."

After they left, Reo asked why there were so many maids cleaning here.

"You see... Aya says that there are about 80 shelves here, each holding about 65 books. So, normally it takes about two hours to clean everything here."

They want up another flight of stairs the third floor. There, they entered the music room, which contained a grand piano, guitars, bass, violins, harps, flutes, etc.

"You know, Aya can play almost all these instruments, she's really amazing."

Next they went to the library. It was about 6-8 times bigger than Aya's study. There were many, many windows, making it bright. There were about 30 maids cleaning right now, along with 3 butlers helping.

On the fourth floor were simply the maids, butlers, and chauffeurs rooms, along with the attic.

They went back down to the first floor to see Aya coming with a puppy in her arms while an older one was next to her.

"Aya-chan? What's with the dogs?" "Ah.. they just came back from their checkup." "Wahh.. They're so cute! What are their names and breed?" "They're corgis! The older one is named Night." "Night? Why?"

Aya thought for awhile. "Well one, he was born during the night, two, his eyes are as dark and beautiful as the night, and three, the author wrote this at midnight."

"How about the little one?" This time Sayu answered, "Well this one was born just one week and a half ago, and we didn't name it yet, so why don't you guys name it?"

"Mmm..." They all put on their imaginary thinking caps, well most of them, and thought.

"Uhhhh... Well... Errr..." "I know!"

They all turned to Eikichi who was grinning widely.

"Pork Chop." "Hell no!"

They thought again, and this time, it was Kotarou.

"Lightning!" "Never!"

They thought again. Reo's turn.

"Neko-chan" "Reo. This is a dog."

Th- Screw it. You know the drill, author's too lazy to type. Chihiro.

"Akamaru.. No.. Pakkun.. Uhh.." "We aren't in Naruto...You're such an otaku.."

"Sei-kun? How about you?"

Akashi stared long and hard at the poor puppy before saying.

"... I hate dogs." Everyone immediately facepalmed.

"Sei-kun, these two are really good! They don't bark unless needed, they don't pee everywhere, they don't do those things!"

"...Sit." Night immediately went over to him and say down. "Hand." Night placed his paw on his hand. "Roll over." He lay on his stomach and rolled two times. "Speak." "Woof!"

"... Good dog." Akashi knelt down and scratched Night's fur in which he growled in pleasure and happiness.

"See?" He stared up to the puppy again and stared and stared and stared.

"... You're name will be... Lady..." "... I should've know you were going to say that.. Well then, you're new name is going to be Lady!" Aya kissed Lady's nose and she nuzzled her head into Aya's hair. "Night will be your knight in shining armor ok? And Night, you'll be Lady's knight ok?" Night barked as if understanding her.

"Now, you haven't seen the gardens yet right?" "Nah, I didn't take them there yet." "Well, you must be tired walking all those stairs, how about we rest and have lunch there?"

They all agreed and followed Aya to glass doors. They were greeted with the bright sun and sounds of nature.

"There are three separate 'gardens here'. The main one is used for outdoor parties and such. The other two are just for sights and relaxing. I'll show you my favorite one."

She led them to a path that was wide enough to fit all of them across with space still left. They soon came to a beautiful, grassy area that could fit more than 500 grown people and still have much space left. A bridge connected the path the the grassland because around the whole garden, was a moat like structure that was connected to a small koi pond that was on the right side of the garden. In the middle was a large white gazebo with tied drapes and inside were some armchairs; some trees were surrounding the gazebo, giving it a relaxing atmosphere.

The whole garden was surrounded by thornless rose bushes. There were red, white, black, and blue roses along with a few pink ones.

"Wahh! It's beautiful!" "There are so many roses!" "Dude, that's a lot of koi.."

"Miss?" They all looked over to the path and saw a few maids holding an easel, a chair, and a bag. "Oh! You can put that next to the trees. Thank you."

Aya placed Lady down on the grass and led them to the gazebo. "You guys can do whatever here. I just like to relax and maybe take a nap."

Reo went over to one of the trees, sat, and closed his eyes. Kotarou followed and placed himself next to the pond instead, admiring the variety of life there. Eikichi just laid down a few feet in front of the gazebo and stared at the sky. Sayu sat next to Reo and started to play with Lady and Night. Akashi took a chair from the gazebo and sat next to Aya under the shade.

Beautiful. Quiet. Peace.

* * *

**Aya's POV**

I set up the easel placed an empty canvas on my lap. I took out a pencil and started to sketch out a picture. After I finished sketching, I took out my palette and started to mix some colors.

I suddenly felt a weight on my shoulder and saw something red. I looked over and saw Sei-kun's head on my shoulder, his face was relaxed and his breaths were deep and long.

_Ah… He looks so defenseless and cute when he's sleeping… Ah! What are you thinking, Aya?! Get ahold of yourself. Sighhh…._

I soon finished the painting and smiled contently. _Hm, turned out better than I thought. _

I felt a slight shift on the left and saw Sei stirring. "Oh, you're awake, did you get a nice rest?"

"Mm… Ah.. Sorry about that…" "It's alright.." "Hm? So you painted a picture of all of us, huh?"

I looked at the painting. I had painted the time we had together yesterday, when we were eating, talking and laughing under the tree.

"Well, do you have another idea?"

We heard metal sounds and saw a few maids coming up with a cart. "Miss, it's time for lunch." "Thanks, you can leave it there."

After they left, we woke the others and we sat in the gazebo. I put out all the food and gave the dogs some, too. Their eyes sparkled as they saw the variety of food before them.

"Hm? Aya-chan! Did you draw that? That's so cool!" After Kotarou-senpai's outburst, the others looked at my painting and started ranting about it's awesomeness. "Come on, let's just eat, you can rant later."

And so they did. As we ate, we talked about random things, life, school, annoying people, gossip, all that good stuff. I gave Kotarou-senpai and Chihiro-senpai their manga, in which their eyes were simply sparkling with when they lay eyes on it. Soon, another maid came with the desserts.

"Today's dessert will be Japanese-styled fruit parfaits and different flavored flan."

"Holy crap. There's tons of things in the parfait… There's strawberry, blueberry, peach, kiwi, mango, waffles, pocky, cream, ice cream, nutella…."

I smiled, "Well of course! There's all the nutrients you need in those."

"Woahh… Strawberry flan, chocolate flan, mint flan…."

"We love you with all our hearts.."

* * *

After we were all finished with our lunches, we all lay down on the soft grass, staring at the sky. No one was talking, they were just, quiet. Even the dogs were quiet.

"Neh… Aya-chan?..." "Yes, Reo-nee?" He paused for a second before answering.

"We're gonna get real fat if you keep feeding us like this."

In my mind, I knew that all of them agreed. But why would I give them that much food if I knew?

"Thanks for asking, I already prepared the training menu for practice."

And that was when all of them knew, that they ate too much.

* * *

_= A = I don't even know what I'm doing… _

_I wanna hug Night and Lady. _

_Have you guys ever eaten Japanese parfaits? Look it up, you'll like it. They're oversized._

_I want Aya's house. I want it. So badly. _

_Arigatou-gozaimasu _

_= A = Choco-chin is out~_


	12. Special: Shin-chan

_So. Happy birthday Shin-chan! Lol. Ok, so another birthday special for le GOM and co. Probably gonna be late but whatevs XD. I have no idea what I'm doing with my life._

_So this is gonna be a weirdddd chapter. Lolz. _

_I'm weird. XP _

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

* * *

**Normal POV**

The green-haired teen slowly processed the words in his mind. _What?_ If he were in a different world, he would have just said 'Well **** this ****' and ditched his horoscope addiction.

But Midorima is Midorima, nothing can change him. Maybe Aya and Akashi. But that's not the point.

"Oi! Shin-chan! Happy birthday!" A certain raven haired guy raced up to his partner and slapped him on the back, resulting in the teen falling face first on the floor.

"... Taaakkkaaaoooooo….." Takao simply laughed and waved it off. "Haha! Shin-chan's too serious~ Say, you're turning seventeen, right? Wahh~ My Shin-chan's growing up!"

Midorima gave up, seeing that it was impossible to get his annoying partner to stop. "Takao, I need your help." He blinked before screaming, "EH!? SHIN-CHAN IS ASKING ME FOR HELP!?"

"_Sigh… _ I need you to help find me a… Hydrodynamic spatula with port and starboard attachments and turbo drive… Complete with a… Hello Kitty handle.."

**(AN: Wink wink. Spongebob reference if you didn't know :D)**

"... BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HELLO KITTY?! AND ISN'T THAT THING FROM SPONGEBOB!? BWAHHAHHAHHAHAHA!" "TAKAO SHUT UP!"

"Ah! Midorimacchi~ Happy birthday!" Midorima turned his head over to the bubbly blond who was holding a gigantic bag.

"Here's your present!" He begrudgingly took the bag and opened it.

_Twitch. Twitch. Twitch._

"What the hell is this, Kise?!" "It's exactly what it seems, Midorimacchi." He sighed again and started to walk to the nearest Walmart.

* * *

**Normal POV Somewhere in Kyoto. . .**

"You had to do that?" "Of course! It's the only way!" "He's going to be pissed at you, you do know that right?"

"Nah, he'll get over it, after all, I'm his _beloved _cousin that makes him _the most delicious_ foods in the entire world."

The crimson-haired teen simply sighed and went back to reading a book about medieval kings and queens. It was weird how he couldn't talk back to the dark-haired girl that he came to grow on. She was a _sweet, polite, beautiful, and smart_ girl. _Nobody_ would _ever_ suspect that she was actually a _devil in disguise_ when it came to training and planning.

Well, except… The people she trains and surprises.

"Sei-chan! Aya-chan! Come here! The camera's on!" The two went up to Aya's large room, which was already occupied by the rest of the basketball team and Sayu.

They sat before the two computers which were displaying a video.

"Good thing I know how to hack these type of things.." Yea, Aya hacked those video cameras from whichever Walmart her cousin was going to. Aya is very, very scary, you don't want to get her mad. She'll make your life hell. She'll blackmail you, probably.

"Neh, Aya-chan… How did you.. Know which store he was going to go? Let alone Walmart?" Said girl simply answered, "Woman's intuition."

They all watched as a green-haired man, accompanied by a Levi look alike -besides the face and personality- and Model-san, walked into the store.

After a few minutes of looking around the aisles, Model-san and Levi-san eventually gave up, but Carrot-kun didn't. He desperately and calmly walked down all the aisles in Walmart, eventually walking up to a female employee. They watched as she blushed, but also looked baffled and confused at the teen's question.

"_A what?" He sighed, "A hydrodynamic spatula with port and starboard attachments and turbo drive with a Hello Kitty handle." _

_She looked even more confused, "I-I'm sorry sir, but um, we don't have that," and left. He sighed again, this time with frustration, "Kise, get over here." _

_He ran over to Carrot-san and grinned, blinding him with the rays of sunshine. "Yes, Midorimacchi?" "I need you to go ask that woman about my lucky item."_

"_E-eh? But.. Didn't you just?" "Don't talk back. Go. Now." "E-Eep! Hai, Midorimacchi-sama!"_

At this, Akashi smiled. "Heh, seems like Shintarou is learning from me."

"_Umm… Miss?" She turned around and immediately blushed at the model. "Y-y-y-yes?"_

"_Well, I was looking for a hydrodynamic spatula with port and starboard attachments and turbo drive with a Hello Kitty handle, but I can't find it. Can you help?" He added that bright, handsome, heart-warming smile, making the woman swoon. "Y-y-yes! I'll help you immediately!"_

"Well! That's enough for now. Shopping time!" "Eh? Aya-chan? I thought you hated shopping?"

She smiled, "I do. But I shop on days like this, and you guys are too!"

* * *

**Shopping Mall Normal POV**

"Aya-chan… This place looks _really _expensive.. It's for rich people.." "Which they are.." "Damn… Rich people…" "... There's a lot of manga.."

"Okay! We have tons of gift cards, so here's some to spend." Sayu gave them all gift cards that all had 15000 worth of yen.

**(AN: Roughly about 147 in US currency)**

So they all went to store after store, trying to find the perfect gift for the green-haired shooter.

"Ah! Aya-chan! How about this?" Kotarou held up a doctor costume with all the medical equipments. "I think that Shin-kun already has those things, especially when his parents are doctors."

"Aya-chan~ Come take a look!" Reo help up a huge kitty statue which had... Glasses on it. "Um, Shin-kun hates cats... Do you have a cat obsession?"

"Oi, Aya, how about this thing?" He held up a bunch of 100 pound weights. "He isn't a weight lifter either."

"Aya, how about this manga? It's about basketball. It's name is Slam Dunk." "Ah.. He doesn't like manga.."

"Aya! I found the CD Shin-chan wanted! And there's a new version! Let's get it!"

"Aya, let's also get Shintarou some some new shoes. Jordans will do."

And so, they soon finished their journey around the mall and stopped by the food court.

"Eh? Rakuzan?!"

**(AN: I'm writing this on mobile. And damn. Doesn't have fricking line breaks. Damn)**

**Back to Shin-kun and co. Shin's POV**

Damnit. We looked everywhere for that damn spatula. Walmart. Walgreens. Target. Heck.

We even looked for it at Dollar Tree. This is hopeless... How am I going to get through life without my lucky item?! Damn.

I already got hit by a flying apple, mobbed by a bunch of birds, chased by an old lady for glaring at her cat. Why?! Why!? Why!?

Come to think of it, I swear I started to see things. When we were crossing the streets, there was this black motorcycle. And riding it was some person in a black suit, and. A cat helmet.

Then there was this blond guy who was smoking, wearing sunglasses, chasing down a creepy looking guy with a stop sign.. While shouting something like.. "IZZZAAYYAAA!"

They sounded like me and Akashi...

Then there was ... A polar bear, panda, and penguin walking down the streets...

Ugh... Is that a Moondoe? Thank gods.. I need coffee... Bad..

We walked into the building, the scent of coffee filling our noses.

"Shin-chan? Maybe I should do it. Don't want out coffee being affected by luck."

"Um. May I get a venti green tea latte, white chocolate mocha, and a caramel macchiato? And also, a marble cheesecake, two cake pops, and a chocolate chip cookie."

I turned around to sit when I saw Kise, dressed in a scarf, fedora, and framed glasses.

"What are you doing, Ki-" "Shhh.. My fans... We might get mobbed if they see me."

"Venti green tea latte, white chocolate mocha, and caramel macchiato for Takao!"

**Back to the mall. Normal POV**

"Hm? Oh, it's you guys.. Fancy meeting you here."

"What's that supposed to mean, Akashi?!"

Riko held Kagami from trying to go and strangle the hell outa Akashi and Aya smiled.

"So what are you guys doing here?" "We just finished practice, and coincidentally, we met the other teams on the way here."

"I see. So, did you get him anything?" All of them besides the GOM and Momoi just stared at her, like. Wtf are you talking about?

"Ah! That's right! It's Midorin's birthday today! I totally forgot!"

"Ah~ I got Mido-chin a bunch of sweets."

"Eh? Midorima? I'll just get him some tape and nail filers *Yawnnnn"

"I got Midorima-kun copies of the new trilogy that came out not long ago."

"How about Ki-chan? He's not here today."

Aya smiled, "Ah, he's with Shin-kun"

Kasamatsu raised as brow. "How do you know?"

"Oh! Back at the mansion, I hacked into a Walmart security system and saw Ryo-kun with him and Takao-kun. They were trying to look for his lucky item."

All the teams were shocked at her revelation, Himuro being the one who spoke up.

"Y-you what? Hacked into Walmart's security system? H-how? Why?"

She smiled a smile that put Unohana's smile to shame. "That's for me to know, and you? Well you guys will never know how I did it."

"Aya. We need to get going."

"Oh, time already? Hey, how about you guys come with us? It'll be fun!"

**~ And so, the teams all went to the Akiyama manor -Nigou included- Didn't want to leave him behind ~**

**Akiyama Manor Normal POV **

"Okay, you can go shower, rooms are the same, clothes are still there."

They all went to change as Rakuzan stayed in the oversized living room. Kotarou turned on the TV and started to play Call of Duty with Eikichi while sitting on the fluffy carpet. Reo sat next to them while Chihiro and Akashi read books -manga and books- . Sayu came back with Night and Lady, the two dogs that were somehow completely attached to Akashi and Aya.

Aya however, was in their oversized kitchen, starting on dinner.

Soon, they were joined by the other teams, who were yet again, baffled by the oversized rooms and fancy furniture.

Nigou came rushing in and started to jump happily around the two dogs, happy that he didn't have to deal with his human's weird friend with weird eyebrows.

"O-Oi! You didn't have dogs last time! Why the hell are there dogs now?!"

They all looked at Kagami who was now freaking out and crawling on the couch. They watched as Night jumped onto the same couch as Kagami and sniff him. Then Kagami started to sweat even more.

"Oi, Kagami! Don't tell me, you're scared of DOGS!? HAHAHAHA! That's hilarious! Hahaha!"

"Shut up, Ahomine!"

Aya suddenly walked in holding a spatula and wearing an apron.

"What's all the commotion? Eh? Taiga-kun? Are you.. scared of Night?

"H-huh? No! He just... He's SNIFFING ME!" "Isn't that what all dogs do?" "Please! Just! Get him off!"

"Sei-kun, help the poor guy already. Well, wait a sec."

Everyone watched as she took out her phone and took a few pictures of Kagami freaking out over a corgi.

"I'll send it to you guys later, but in the mean time, Sei. I know it's funny, but seriously, he looks like he's going to pass out any moment, help him."

Akashi sighed and sat up, placed his book down on the cabinet next to him, and called.

"Night, get down from there and come here. You're freaking that stupid guy out." The dog immediately jumped off the couch and hopped onto Akashi's lap, surprising all the people except Rakuzan.

"O-Oi.. Akashi, I thought you hated dogs..?"

Aomine was completely speechless when he saw that the dog named Night, was curled up on his former captain's lap, and that the red head didn't give one crap about it.

"These two are obedient, Lady, come here." Said pup also went to Akashi, but was unable to get on. Akashi gently picked her up and held her in his arms. "They are more obedient than other dogs."

"Heh.. Hey, you know, it was actually Akashi who named Lady?"

"Ehhhhh!?"

**~Back to Shin-chan~ Kise's POV**

I suddenly felt my phone ring and turns out, it was a text from Kasamatsu-senpai. Eh? Senpai? I opened the text.

_Ryo-kun? It's Aya. I'm using Kasamatsu-kun's phone if you haven't noticed. After you're done shopping, I want you to head to my house, k?_

Eh. How did she know I was with Midorimacchi?...

_Okie! Um, Ayacchi… How did you know I was with Midorimacchi?_

"Kise, let's go." I turned to Midorimacchi who was probably the most depressed person on Earth right now.

"Eh? Where?" "Home obviously.." Wahhhh…Ummmm.. "Ah! I forgot! I left something at a photoshoot in Kyoto!" Midorimacchi! Takaocchi! Come with me!" Wow. Good job, Ryouta. Lamest. Excuse. Ever.

"Ha? Mmm Fine. Make it quick." Yosshhhh!

**~WIth Aya and the others~ Aya's POV**

Ryo-chan's going to take at least an hour to come here.. Okay, now to finish up the food and the cake.. Wahh… Who mixed up the jar of natto with the olives?! They're totally different!

"Wah!" I slid on a small puddle of water and fell bottom-first onto the floor. "Oww.. That's hurts.."

"Aya? You okay?" Sei-kun and the others came in when they heard the noise. "Yea, I'm fine.. Neh, can someone run to the store and get me a jar of olives? Some idiot mixed it up with a jar of natto…"

After they came back with the olives, I immediately went to the kitchen to continue on the meal. And… Of course, they follow me in.

As I started cooking, they continued to stare at me. Which annoyed me. A lot. I started to make the steak and cook some pasta. I mixed the sauce and poured it over the cooked pasta, and after that was finished, I finished cooking the steak.

"... You know, if you guys are just standing there, might as well help.."

**~Back to Shin-chan~ Shin-chan's POV**

"Oi, Kise, isn't this.. Aya's house?" He looked at me sheepishly before saying. "I kinda left something here the other day."

I sighed, just how many times have I sighed today?

He dialed a number and soon, a maid came to open the gates for us. We went into the manor, and to the living room, which was pitch black.

"Where the hell are the lights.." When he finally found the switch, he turned it on and was greeted by his teammates, rivals, and friends.

"Happy birthday Midorima Shintarou!" I looked at them, blinking, then finally understanding the situation.

"A-Aya? Why?" She just smiled, "Well you don't expect me to not celebrate my dear cousin's birthday, right?." She held up a large cake. "Now make a wish~"

I closed my eyes and made a wish, and then I blew the candles out. I looked at the coffee table which was full of presents.

"Those for me?" "Of course!"

I took one of them, _From Akashi Seijuuro_. I opened it and saw a pair of Jordans and a pair of scissors. Must have cost a lot. "Thank you Akashi." He nodded and smirked. "Open that one." He pointed to a rectangular one with light red wrappings.

_From Aya. _I opened the gift and almost dropped it.

It was the hydrodynamic spatula with port and starboard attachments and Hello Kitty handle. I looked at Aya, who was smiling.

"Aya. What. The. Hell. Is this?" "It's your lucky item! And it's better that Ryo-kun's present! He gave you a full body carrot suit!" "How do you know?!"

"Ahh...Truth is… I kinda.. hacked your… phone… So uh… I made it so that tomorrow's item would be today's. And. He told me."

….. So that's why when I had coffee nothing bad happened to me…

"Aya. You are going to be so dead." She looked freaked out as she hid behind Akashi, who was seemingly enjoying this.

"Akashi, hand her over." He smirked and took Aya by the waist and lifted her up. He placed her right in front of me. I smirked evilly.

"Aya-chan~" "S-S-S-Shin-kun… You're creeping me out…"

Hehe.

"_Tickle tickle~"_

And that night was full of laughter, smiles, and overeating.

That time, Midorima was probably the happiest person in the world.

_I wish that my friends, teammates, even rivals, will always be my precious friends, who will accompany me on journeys to find my lucky items._

* * *

_**Gosh, this is like a whole day late.. QAQ. **_

_**Forgive moi.**_

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHIN-CHAN. YOU HOROSCOPE LOVING CARROT-CHAN.**_

_**~ Choco ~ **_


	13. Aya's Scary, Ryo-chan's a Dummy

_I really need to learn how to start chapters. = A =_

_Ok anyways. Straight to the point. I'm literally dying because I have no inspiration whatsoever. No brainstorms. No ideas. Nothing. Nada. Zero._

_So. Can you guys help moi? I already asked moi's friends and all their ideas are cliches. I'm sorry for insulting your ideas, friend. Q _ Q Moi needs help. Badly. So if you have any clue what I should add in this story, whether it be an event like a festival, more basketball, more fluff, or more drama, please tell me. Summer isn't helping either. _

_**Chapter's dedicated to TsukinoX Thanks OWO try some of that parfait, sometime.**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke_

* * *

Aya was more than irritated when she looked into the gym and found the one girl she hated so much sitting on the bleachers talking to _her _sister and watching the team play. No one had noticed her so she watched from the shadows. _Twitch twitch._ Her faced showed that she was clearly not amused at how the two were laughing at smiling like best friends. Irked as she was, she decided to just act perfectly normal and hopefully, not do something horrendous that would have Miyuki end up in a hospital for a month.

"Good afternoon, everyone. Oh? Well isn't it Miyuki? How are you doing?" On her face was a smile that she was told to put on and perfected throughout the years. And on Miyuki's was the same, except. It was more teasing than fake.

But that just irked her more.

"Ah! Akiyama-san. I'm fine! I hope you don't mind me watching… I can leave if you want."

"No no. It's _perfectly_ fine. I wouldn't mind at _all_ if you stayed."

"Thank you!"

Ugh. It was absolutely disgusting talking to that phony in a sickly sweet personality. Oh how she wanted to just break every bone in her body, severe her limbs, take out all her organs, and feed everything to tigers and lions. Heh. It _would_ be hilarious to see her helpless. Screaming in terror and pain as she was being tortured.

"a-chan! Aya-chan! Hey! Aya-chan!"

Aya snapped out of her awesome and graphic daydream to see Reo's face right in front of her. Out of reflex, she immediately bonked him in the head, making him fall face first onto the ground. She immediately realized her actions and apologized, helping him off the floor.

"Wahhh… Aya-chan's hit is really strong you know… It actually hurt…"

"Aha… I'm so sorry… It was on reflex…"

"Eh? R-reflex?"

"Yea, when I was little, I was trained to defend myself. It was fun!" Aya smiled to herself, thinking back to the time when she used to beat up people for training. If only those people were actually Miyuki.

"A-aya-chan… Please… Stop with the face…."

"Eh?"

"It's really creepy."

Aya froze as she took in his words. Creepy? Oh she'll show him creepy. No one calls Aya creepy and gets away with it. Especially in her foul mood. Smiling a smile that put Unohana's to shame, she walked up to the seniors and said.

"Would you _please _say that _once _more? I didn't quite _hear _you."

"K-k-k-k-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

They screamed like little idiots running from a cat that was chasing them and ran behind Akashi who was just smirking in amusement.

"Aya. You've been spacing out a lot. You sure you're fine?"

She nodded and they all went back to training. After a while, she overheard the two girls talking.

"Neh, Sayu-chan! Do you hang out next Saturday? I know a really good cafe near here! The food there is really good!"

"Ehh? Really? I would love too! What time?"

"Mmm… How about at 11: 30? We ca-"

They were interrupted by a loud snap that everyone heard. They looked to where the sound came from and saw pokerface Aya holding half a pen while the other half was on the floor. The whole gym was silent until Akashi spoke up.

"Aya. Are you sure you're alright?" His voice was 20% concerned and 80% amused at the girl who broke a pen in half using her hand.

"... Ah nothing. I'm perfectly fine. I just have a minor headache. That's all."

"... If you say so."

* * *

Soon enough, practice was over much to Aya's relief. As she went outside, she was pulled by someone towards the back of the gym. And of course, she knew who it was. It was the stupid and annoying girl that she happened to hate with her whole existence.

Aya growled at Miyuki. "What do you want now?" Again, Miyuki played her sickly sweet smile. Her 'innocent' face made Aya feel like throwing up and killing her at the very spot.

"Oh, you know exactly what I want, Aya-chan. But for now… Let's make a bet, okay?"

Aya's eyes narrowed into slits. "Excuse me? Why would I want to do that?"

"Because if you want that sister of yours be safe, you better comply."

"... What's the deal?"

"Well… Seeing that Sayu is already warming up to me, how about we see who she'll like to be with. Her sister? Or me? We'll give it to… After the Winter Cup, let's say. If you win, I get out of your life. If I win, you're the one who will suffer."

" …. You better not do anything to her, you witch."

* * *

**Back at the gym~ **

"Neh, Sayu-chan, why was Aya-chan so grumpy today?"

"I don't know, she did say that she had a headache at first right?"

The others didn't seem so sure. " … But can a headache really lead into snapping pens?"

Kotarou spoke up. "Neh, maybe Aya-chan… Maybe… It's her time of the month?..."

Silence washed over the gym as they all thought about how the guess seemed possible, but then it was Aya. She was calm, gentle, and caring. And the fact that she almost never snaps made the fact that she was PMSing even less believable.

"Kotarou-senpai? Would you care to repeat that again, please?"

Shivers ran down their spines as they heard the sickly sweet voice of their manager. They slowly turned towards the doors and saw a smiling Aya. She walked up to them and asked again for Kotarou to repeat what he was saying. But Akashi became the poor guy's savior and saved him from being questioned anymore.

"Aya, don't you need to go to Seirin's game soon? Shintarou's going to play isn't he?"

"Ah. That's right… Well, you're lucky this time, senpai. Next time, I'll give you one hell of a training."

The poor guy was shaking in fear as he hid behind Akashi, who was clearly full of amusement from the events that had occurred today.

"Well then, I need to get going now. See you tomorrow!"

* * *

**Somewhere where the Interhigh matches are held… ~ **

_Uwahhhhh…. Where did senpai go? I was just signing some autographs.. And he left me… Wahhh! Senpai is so mean to me! -_was all the model thought as he wandered the streets looking for his beloved senpai while also trying to get away from his beloved fans. But the clumsy side of him just doesn't want him to go anywhere by himself.

_Ompf_

"Ow…Eh?" The blondie looked at the person he bumped into and his face immediately lit up when he saw Aya. He quickly stood up and brought her into a bear hug, anime tears flowing from his eyes as he 'cried' in joy.

"Wahh! Ayacchi! It's been so long since I saw you-ssu! I missed you so much-ssu!"

Aya, who was still light-headed from the impact, just stood there for a moment before realizing what was happening.

"Eh? …. Ryo-kun? What are you doing?"

Said boy released her, tears still flowing from his eyes. He sniffed and pulled her towards a random direction.

"Wahhh! Ayacchi! Help me find senpai-ssu! I don't know where he went!"

And so, Kise dragged _literally_ poor Aya to find his dear senpai while trying to avoid his dear fans who were screaming about one. Be my boyfriend. Two. Have my babies. Three. Who the hell is that ***** and why the hell are you holding her ******* hand?!

After ten minutes of running around looking for his senpai, he finally gave up and they ended up at an ice cream store. Kise bought a strawberry and chocolate one while Aya got a mint and cookie dough flavored one. And of course, Kise, being the caring one he was, got his senpai neapolitan.

"Oi! Kise! Damn you! Don't go ditching me and hanging out with girls!"

Speaking of the devil. The two saw a dark-haired boy run up to Kise and kick him square on the back. But not before Aya used her quick reflexes and saved the ice cream before it fell. Ice cream is important.

"Wahhh! Senpai! Why did you do that-ssu? That was mean…."

"Oh would you just shut up. Who's the girl?"

"Ah! This is Ayacchi! My best friend-ssu!"

"Eh? Ryo-kun's best friend?"

By now, Kise was beginning to cry. Getting rejected was not fun. Well to him of course.

"It's nice to meet you! Kasamatsu-kun, right?"

Kasamatsu immediately reddened and started to stutter, much to Aya's amusement. "T-the n-n-name's K-kasamatsu Yukio.. I-I hope t-that the damn idiot didn't cause you trouble."

"It's fine! Here, that idiot was nice enough to buy you this."

"Hm, that idiot can be caring sometimes."

"... I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult-ssu."

* * *

"So you're interested in basketball?"

All three were walking towards the stadium where the Interhigh was held. The Seirin vs. Seiho game was currently in session.

"Well, I guess. My cousin plays so I thought I would like to see."

They walked into the stadium, and to one's amusement and the others' shock, Seirin was losing. Badly. The score was 12-0, Seiho was winning over.

"E-eh?!"

"You can't be serious.."

Seiho's defense was more than enough to break Seirin's offense. The pressure that the defenders were putting on Seirin was intense, nearly impossible to break through.

"That baldy… His defense is stronger than his teammates.." _And his movements… Heh.. As expected of Seiho, but.._

Kise was clearly unamused and was worried about Seirin. "What the heck are they doing?" Kasamatsu added in to his comment. "They're slow starters, but Kagami's usually the quick one… But with the pressure, they can't do a thing.."

Aya watched the players with amused eyes as she said her observations. "Actually.. Those movements are different from what a normal player would use. That probably makes them less predictable, but if that baldy keeps guarding that Kagami like that… Sooner or later, Tiger-san will snap."

Now the both of them were surprised at her revelation. "Eh? How do you know that? And.. Tiger-san?"

"Look at his eyes. They're clearly annoyed and he looks like someone that's easy to mess with. And he has the intensity of one so why not?"

And soon enough.. just like Aya said..

"Charging! White 10!"

"See? If he gets mad easily, that'll happen."

"Their defense is a man to man style, but not an ordinary one. They can pressure you by staying right on you. And you can't get pass easily either. No matter if you're good at passing, no one will be free, and you won't be able to play full power."

Aya looked at Seirin's bench, mostly at their female coach. It seemed she was explaining Seiho's movements and how they use it.

_Hm… Their coach seems to be more observant than I thought. Especially with that father of hers. But she still needs to go a long way to match up to Sei._

"Neh, Ayacchi?"

"Hm?"

"How do you know so much about basketball?"

Aya thought for a moment before answering, "I constantly watch my cousin play, and he taught me the basics. So naturally I would know. And it seems that the technique they're using is 'namba running'... Never thought that would be used like this…"

"Eh? Nam...ba… running?"

Kasamatsu answered for Aya, "It's a technique that has your arms and legs move together instead of opposite when running so you don't twist. By doing that, it reduces strain and the energy spent."

"Ehhh.. You two know a lot about this-ssu."

"That's because Ryo-kun is an idiot. They're featured in Basketball Monthly."

**(AN: At this point. Author-san is too lazy to write about the game info. Sorry. She's just gonna narrate her way- Aya's POV-)**

Tiger-san and Phantom-san looked like they were about to do something big.. I smiled inwardly. Finally. Using their combination plays, they were able to get pass Seiho's defense and start scoring.

Hm.. They're finally tied, 19-19… But… That Kagami… He's going to foul soon.. I know it..

… Yep. That's his fourth foul, isn't it? That idiot is probably more of an idiot that Ryo-kun..But that coach of theirs is making a decision to sub them? Well, I'll just take the chance to observe the other members.

Mm… Hyuuga Junpei. Clutch shooter and captain. Clutch mode, huh? Interesting.

Izuki Shun. Eagle eyed point guard. Heh… Not as strong as Takao-kun.. Pun lover.

Mitobe Rinnosuke.. Quiet.. Hook shooter… Eyebrows … He seems nice.

Koganei Shinji.. Shoot from all ranges.. Medium average accuracy. He looks like a cat.

Tsuchida Satoshi.. Rebounding and ball handling… His eyes look like the guy from the show Sayu watched when she was young… Um… Pokemon?

Hm.. It seems that Phantom-san wants to get in again, and Coach-san allows. Baldy, don't you realize that it's too late to try and block Phantom-san? Clutch-san's pretty good, but not as good as Shin-chan.

I smiled, "Seirin wins."

* * *

I walk through the long corridors before coming to a door. I told the two that I would be using the restroom, they seemed to buy it. The team pass by me without noticing, and I walk into the locker room. The remaining pair look at me in surprise before looking at the bag in hand. I pulled out two small cups of parfait and spoons and handed it to them.

"Here, it'll give you an energy boost. Perfectly healthy."

They took it and started to eat it. Takao immediately smiled, "Wahh! It's so good! But then how about Seirin?..."

I smiled and held up the bag filled with more parfait. "I'm not going to make it so that it's one-sided you know. I want to see some excitement here. Well good luck!"

And with that, I left to Seirin's locker room. Placing the bag down, I knocked on the door before hiding in the shadows. The guy, Koganei if I recall, opened it to see no one. He looked down and say the bag. I had placed a note there, saying.

_A little gift from me. It'll give you some energy for the match against Shutoku. Don't worry, it's perfectly healthy. ^ ^ Good luck ~ _

"Oi! Koganei! Who is it?"

Shrugging, the boy took the bag in, and soon, I hear the rustling of a bag. After a while, I hear some compliments regarding my food.

"Ohhh! This is delicious!"

"Whoever made this is awesome!"

"I feel my strength coming back already!"

"Maybe I should make it next time?"

"NO!"

Another learned fact. Apparently the coach is a disaster in cooking. So is girl Sei told me about. I better get going… Don't want them to be suspicious..

* * *

_ A DONE. Ugh. Took me forever… I hate Saturdays. But I like it. I hate it more._

_Damn piano lessons in the morning. I. Hate. Piano. So. Much. QAQ_

_Anyways. Thanks for reading as always! Feel free to leave a review for suggestions or random stuff. _

^ __ _^ _Chow ~_

_~ Choco ~_


End file.
